I Like a Boy in Uniform
by Corrosive Moon
Summary: When Roxas' strange, older brother comes to visit, Riku will never look at girl's uniforms the same again. For KHfujoshigirl98. SoraRiku and some AxelRoxas; M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**For KHfujoshigirl98. I may not know you. I may not know your age, your name, your real gender (though, I'm kinda leaning on female, but—you know—weird things happen on the internet), how many brother or sisters you have or even your favorite color, for all I know, you might be some creepy, nerdy dude with glasses who lives in his parents' basement and spends his summers all alone in his room with no friends except his computer, which would be kinda weird and off-putting, but I want you to know I think you ROCK OUT LOUD! **

**Unless you, like, kill and torture people. Then I take it back. :) You're a nutcase! Ha ha ha! **

**:-P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

* * *

**

_I Like a Boy in Uniform_

_Day 1_

It was 4:14 in the afternoon and though Twilight Town High School released their students at 3:45 PM, some were still within the school; either because of afterschool activities or to postphone going through the mad traffic. Since today was breezy and sunny, many of the students who were trying to avoid the bad traffic were on spending time in the stone bleachers of the small auditorium outside, which was usually reserved for band sectionals or performances when the big indoor gym was occupied.

"Hey, Roxas!" Axel looped one lanky arm around his shorter boyfriend and pulled him close. "We heard your older brother's coming!"

"Eh?" The blonde twisted his head back to face the redhead. "Wh-who told you!"

"Your mom, of course," Riku chimed in, looking up from his Tetris cell phone game. He was sitting several rows higher than Roxas and Axel. "She called me and Axel last night asking if we wanted to come to a little get-together for your brother's visit."

Roxas groaned and slapped his forehead with his palm. "I _told _her I didn't—"

"Why? Is your brother cuter than you?" Axel leaned in and nuzzled the blonde's cheek with his nose. Roxas immediately tucked his head in.

"No, it's not—Axel!" The shorter of the two protested as the redhead kissed his cheek. "He's just..."

"Hideous?" Riku ventured.

"I doubt it," Axel said, turning to his silver-haired friend. "I mean, his mom and dad are pretty hot. Mr. Hikari has a really nice _a_—"

"Oh God, Axel, I _really_ don't need to know how attractive you find my parents," Roxas interrupted him.

"You should thank your parents for being so hot, Roxas! Where do you think your looks come from?"

"Why is he coming?" Riku said, diverting the focus of the conversation. "I don't think there're any holidays coming up for colleges."

"Beats me," Roxas rolled his eyes, sighing. "Sora's always been like this."

"Do you hate him?" Riku asked.

"No, I don't hate him! It's just that… Sora's a little… surprising… to people at first impression. And he has a tendency to be a little… willful."

It occurred to Riku that Roxas never spoke much about his older brother. He did know that Sora was twenty-two (he and Roxas were eight years apart) and that he was currently attending Atlantica University to become a marine biologist. But he knew nothing of his personality; he had never even seen a picture of him.

"Cheer up, Shorty!" Axel said, throwing in the affectionate nickname in an attempt to calm his boyfriend. "However your brother is or looks like, Riku and I will handle it as professional adults! Promise!"

Roxas sighed. "All right…" he gave in. "Keep an open mind."

"Got it!" The redhead flashed him a thumbs up.

Riku nodded. "We'll see you at six o'clock then."

* * *

Axel and Riku stood side-by-side in front of the Hikari's front door. They had arrived together because Axel picked Riku up on the way there.

The silver-haired teenager knocked on the door, and Roxas' mother, Aeris, answered.

"Good evening, Riku, Axel," she greeted and stepped aside. "Come in."

They both entered, greeting her in return.

Roxas met them next and they followed him to the dinner table, which was already set. Cloud, Roxas' father, was seated at the head of the table and the two friends cordially said "good evening" to him.

"So where's your brother?" Axel asked Roxas, noticing that the Hikari family still comprised of three people.

"He's upstairs, setting up his things in his room," Cloud explained.

"I know how to get him down," Roxas said, turning to the stairs. "Sora! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" came an instant reply. There was a fast thudding of feet and a brunette descended down the stairs. Riku was surprised. Despite the fact that Sora was supposed to be twenty-two, he looked very, very young—he could probably pass for a seventeen-year-old. He was short, too, probably only about five centimeters taller than his younger brother and his chocolate hair stuck out in pixie-like spikes in all directions. His nose, face and mouth were just like Roxas'. His eyes, though the same shade, appeared brighter and energetic. His cheek bones were more delicately shaped and his skin was just a few degrees darker than his younger brother's, more than likely due to the increased sun exposure at Atlantica. Riku let his eyes travel down the brunette's body; to his slim, effeminate neck to his…

The silver-haired teenager felt his eyes bulge.

Sora was wearing the Atlantica University's uniform, but it was…

It was the _girl's_ uniform. The clothing had clearly been modified (Riku and Axel had seen several female representatives from AU come to speak about their school.) The original style was a simple, dark blue, ankle-length, one-pieced dress with puffed-out long-sleeves, a white collar and a single, large, light-blue, plaid bow. Instead, the sleeves had been cut off and a thin piece of material (probably from the former sleeves) had been sewed at a lower position so that it draped around the midsection of the Sora arms. Riku moved his gaze downward, tracing the brunette's slender, girlish waist and following the rest of the uniform. Sora's dress had been cut short so that the new length of the dress was now about six inches up his knee. A two-inch wide, frilly, plaid pattern the same shade as the bow had been hemmed at the end of the dress. The uniform's short length exposed Sora's thin, marvelous, shaven legs.

The fact that Roxas' older brother crossdressed wasn't _nearly_ as astounding as how gorgeous he was in girls' clothes.

"Sora, why are you still in your uniform?" Roxas asked, sighing.

"I didn't have time to change, what with all the packing 'n all. And besides, your friends aren't complaining, Roxas!" Sora retorted smartly with a little smile. His voice was just slightly higher than Roxas', but it was unmistakably a males'. It wasn't like those flaming homosexual kind of voices either, it sounded fairly normal. "And anyway, did I hear someone say it was dinnertime? I'm starving!"

The younger brother sighed.

Sora traveled to the living room. A faint aroma of vanilla and ocean breeze wafted from him with every move he made. He glanced at Riku as he passed by.

"You're drooling, boys," he said, voice husky and playful as he lightly patted one side of Riku's chin with his soft hand and continued on his way to the dinner table.

Riku shook his head and stared at Axel, who stared at him back. Slowly, they turned and watched Sora sashay to the dinner table, the girl's uniform swaying alluringly with his hips.

'God_damn..._' they appreciatively thought together in unison.

Roxas headed into the dining room, rightly punching Axel in the shoulder as he walked by for oogling his older brother.

"_Ow!_ Sorry!" The redhead apologized, rubbing his arm and moving to the dinner table. They both made their way to the dinner table. Axel chose a seat next to Roxas and Riku had the luck to take the seat in front of Sora.

They all sat down and began to eat.

"So, who are your friends, Roxas?" Sora asked, slicing into some fish fillet with a silver knife and looking to Axel and Riku.

"I'm Axel, Axel Lea," the redhead introduced, taking the initiative.

"Oh, Axel! Roxas told me about you!" Sora said excitedly. "You're my brother's boyfriend, right? Have you had sex yet?"

Cloud coughed, Aeris giggled, Riku suppressed a laugh, Axel placed his hand over his mouth to hide a smile and Roxas choked on his steak and he began coughing to dislodge the foreign meat from his windpipe. The redhead leaned over and patted his back, hand still over his mouth.

"_Sora!_" Roxas hissed once his coughing fit subsided.

"Hm? I thought it would be important for us- your family, need I remind you- to know if you were sexually active or not, Roxas," Sora said, forking some fish into his mouth.

This brought his father and mother's attention to Roxas, who turned very, very red. Axel looked away, clearing his throat nervously.

"Well, Roxas?" Cloud urged, eyeing his youngest son.

A cute, little smile formed on the Sora's face as he chewed the meat slowly. The brunette propped his free hand up on the table with the palm facing up. The way his fingers curled gracefully bared an uncanny resemblance to how Riku and Axel's female teachers' fingers would also coil deviously when they asked for an explanation and they already knew the embarrassing answer.

Riku, upholding his duty as Roxas' friend, changed the subject. "Your uniform is very interesting, Sora. Did you make it yourself?"

"Why, yes, I did!" Sora answered, turning to Riku. "And you are?"

"Riku. Riku Yorushi," Riku said, seeing Roxas give him a grateful look in the corner of his eyes. "How long are you staying in Twilight Town, Sora?"

"Oh, maybe a week. I'm not entirely sure."

"Yes, you must forgive my oldest's son's impulsive ways," Cloud exhaled sadly.

"Aw, Dad!" The brunette turned to his father, lips jutted out into a pout. "As if you wouldn't love me if I were anything less than I am!"

Aeris giggled.

"I would love you more if you would show a bit of fore-thought in your plans, Sora," Cloud replied.

"I _do!_" Sora protested. "I told the school I had swine flu so they won't be checking up on me 'cause they'll think I'm highly contagious! Plus, they totally asked no questions when I asked to take a leave!"

Roxas, Axel and Riku did their best to stifle their snickers. Cloud groaned and pressed two fingers into his forehead in aggravation. "You should be setting a better example for your brother..." he grumbled. Aeris, who was sitting on his right, patted his shoulder.

Sora giggled.

Riku spoke up, "So Sora, you're studying to become a marine biologist, right?"

"Yes!" The brunette said excitedly. "And I'm minoring in Dance."

"Is Atlantica interesting? I heard that there's Triton's Castle there, have you visited it?"

"Mm-hm, loads of times! It's wonderful! The Atlantican Precursors had such a fascinating grasp on architecture and art."

"I agree. The conch-like spirals that flank the castle are quite an achievement with the basic tools the Precursors had. And the shapes are so reminiscent of the movements of the ocean. Very beautiful."

Sora nodded excitedly. "Are you interested in architecture, Riku?"

"No, astronomy, actually. But I've thumbed through a book of the Seven Wonders of the Worlds before."

Time passed by fast as Riku and Sora continued talking about Atlantica and the Seven Wonders with occasionally the other members of the family and Axel chiming in and deviating the subject. It wasn't until Aeris pointed out the time did Axel and Riku realized how late it was.

"Oh crap, we have a history paper due Monday…" Axel grumbled, running a hand through his hair. He stood up. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Hikari, Roxas, Sora," he glanced at each person as he said their name, "me and Riku had a great time, but I'm afraid we have to go and kill ourselves now."

Sora giggled.

"He's kidding," Roxas explained to his brother. Cloud and Aeris had already heard Axel reference to suicide before and were no longer very bothered by it.

The redhead headed out of the living room, Roxas at his heels.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed about him, Roxas," Axel said quietly as they headed out the front door together. "I mean, aside from the cross-dressing, he's pretty normal. And _damn_ he looks good in that dress. But he's not nearly as hot as you, Shorty!" The redhead amended, seeing Roxas' death glare. He gave a nervous laugh as he opened the door. "Hey, Riku! Hurry up!"

Riku, having the courtesy to at least clean up after himself, was placing his dishes in the sink before leaving.

"I'm going, I'm going!" he said, irritated. He crossed the front door.

"Wait a sec, Riku," Sora said, grasping his wrist. Riku stopped.

"Yes?" The silver-haired teenager had his most innocent expression in place, waiting expectantly. He was sure that during their conversation he had sparked enough interest in Sora to at least earn his number.

A corner of Sora's mouth irked upwards. "You know what?" He said as he turned away sharply, his dress twirling after him. "Never mind." The brunette took several steps away, glanced at Riku over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out. "I dislike confident people like you!" he said cheerily before heading to the dining room, his movements like dancing.

Riku watched him as he left, interested and unsatisfied. After a while, the silver-haired teenager chuckled and shook his head.

'No matter,' he thought to himself. 'I can always try again.'

* * *

Axel grinned at the look on Riku's face when the silver-haired teenager came out. He was always so intuitive when it came to matters such as this, but he kept mouth shut around Roxas.

"See you tomorrow, Shorty," Axel planted a quick kiss on Roxas' lips before he and Riku headed to the car.

"Don't say a word," Riku said, holding up a finger to his best friend as soon as the blonde was out of earshot.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Axel shrugged his shoulders simply. "You're the one who's assuming stuff." The redhead pressed a button on his keychain and the car unlocked. They both got in.

"But just out of curiosity, did he give you his number?" Axel asked.

"Nope." Riku crossed his arms, sighing.

The taller of the two chuckled as he stuck the key into the ignition and the car roared to life.

* * *

_Day 2: Declaration of War... For Your Heart!_

It was 2:10 PM on Saturday when Riku lightly jogged up to the Hikari door, dressed in a sleeveless yellow shirt and dark blue jeans. It wasn't odd for him to drop by just to hang out with Roxas here and there.

And it was the perfect excuse to talk to Sora some more.

The silver-haired teenager tapped the cement with the tip of his shoe lightly before proceeding to ring the doorbell.

Sora answered. Today, he was in a girl's light-green spaghetti strap with the words AU and a dark-blue dolphin on the front. The shirt was a little short, so it showed a little bit of the brunette's smooth, luscious stomach. He was also wearing small, white shorts and was barefoot.

"Hey Sora, is Roxas home?" Riku asked, taking in the brunette's features carefully.

Sora smiled. "Yeah, come on in, Riku," the brunette said, moving to allow the silver-haired teenager in.

"Thanks," Riku said as he walked inside. "So are your parents at work?"

"Yup," Sora said, bouncing a little in his step. For a moment Riku couldn't figure it out and then he heard the TV faintly in the background. The brunette was swaying with the music.

Riku held his hand over his mouth to ensure that his jaw would not drop.

The way Sora rotated his hips flaunted that he certainly was a Dance minor and he was very good at gyrating.

(…at the very least.)

Really, he shouldn't be allowing the brunette to have such dominion over him… It was quite unnatural for Riku. In his passed experiences with one girlfriend—before he realized he was gay—and two boyfriends, the silver-haired teenager always led the conversations, pushed out the responses he wanted from his love interests; controlled them, in a way, with a simple glint of his eye, a flip of his hair, or a sexy drop in his voice.

Sora was not falling for either of those tricks and was somehow wounding him around his slender, tan, little finger with his own set of nonchalant techniques.

"So," the older of the two said suddenly, bringing Riku's attention to him. "Just here to hang out, too?"

Too?

"Hey, Riku!" Axel called from the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Riku crossed into the living room. At a different angle, the silver-haired teenager now saw that Roxas was also there, but he hadn't been visible because he was covered by Axel's size.

"Got hungry. Wanted food. Didn't want to pay for it [1]," Axel replied simply. Roxas snorted.

"Glad to see I'm such an asset to your existence," the blonde grumbled.

"Of course you are, Shorty," the taller said, kissing Roxas' temple and murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like, "_you're dessert._"

Feeling uncomfortable, Riku excused himself from the living room quietly and retreated into the kitchen.

Sora had placed on a cute, frilly, orange apron with yellow stars on it and was busy making something Riku wasn't familiar with. It smelled delicious. The brunette hadn't noticed that Riku had come in and the silver-haired teenager took this opportunity to gaze at Sora's lovely figure before he spoke.

"What are you cooking?" The silver-haired teenager asked. The older of the two lifted his head.

"Mermaid Sushi with Yellow Flounder and Crab [2]," Sora said, turning to him with a smile. "It's something I picked up in Atlantica."

Riku made a hum of approval.

"So tell me about Axel," Sora said, quietly, so that the couple in the next room couldn't hear him.

"Hm? Why?" Riku asked. He walked next to the brunette and placed his hands on the countertop. The younger of the two now saw that he was stirring rice with a flat wooden spatula in a metal bowl. The rice was slightly tinted red, obviously due to spices (which explained the lovely scent in the room.)

"Because he's dating my little brother." There was something about the way he said that sentence that made Riku think that Sora was a force to be reckon with when angered. Sora faced the counter.

"Shouldn't you ask Ax first?"

"I'm getting to that. But I'll start with his friends first. So, about Axel?"

"Well…" Riku sought for a place to begin. "For as long as I've known him, Axel's been pretty cool. No weird fetishes as far as I know. No exes—"

"Really?" Sora interrupted him, surprised.

"Is that a shocker?"

"Kind of. He looks like someone who'd had a few little boys."

"You're making my best friend sound like a pedophile." The silver-haired teenager furrowed his brows.

Sora laughed a little. "I'm just amazed that Roxas is his first."

"Ax isn't a serious kind of guy. He doesn't like to settle himself with real deep emotions. And then he met Roxas," Riku added with a little smile.

"How did they meet?"

"Cooking class. They were both taking it for an extracurricular activity because all the other spots for other classes were taken. Ax likes to call it fate."

The silver-haired teenager gazed upwards, thinking of what else to say. "Let's see… Aside from a couple drinks, Ax doesn't do drugs, he doesn't sacrifice goats or babies in Satan's name, no gangs-"

"And the tattoos?" Sora was referring to the diamond shaped tattoos under the redhead's eyes.

"A dare." Riku smiled at the memory. "Two years ago. He was drunk and we—"

"You and Roxas, you mean?"

"No, Tidus, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Demyx, Zexion and I," the silver-haired teenager clarified in one breath. "He was drunk and we dared him to get a tattoo. The next morning he couldn't remember a thing. He called me at around twelve noon, completely flipped out and hung over, demanding what else I had made him do while he was out it." Riku laughed again. "It took Roxas _weeks_ to convince him that he still had his anal virginity."

"You're dangerous," Sora said, mixing the rice together with several more ingredients Riku didn't recognize. "I wonder what you're going to do to _me_ if _I_ get drunk." His eyes flicked deviously to the silver-haired teenager, who tilted his head to the right and entertained the idea. Riku leaned on the counter.

"What do _you_ think I'll do?" The younger of the two retorted. "Just out of curiosity."

"I have some ideas," the brunette whirled around and faced Riku. He let out a low, sultry chuckle, thinking to himself.

The silver-haired teenager hoped they were thinking the same thing.

Sora observed the rice in the bowl for a moment before he continued stirring. "Back to Axel," he said. "How is he when he's around and not around Roxas?"

"The same," Riku answered easily, for it was true. "Laid back, jokes, pokes fun at Roxas' height. Ax adores him. He's hardly interested in anyone else when Roxas isn't around. At least when he's with me. "

"And what do they do when you're _not_ with them?"

"I try not to visualize it too vividly." Riku wrinkled his nose a bit. Imagining what Roxas and Axel did behind his back was not something he was committed into figuring out.

Sora laughed a little. "So can I guess that my little brother is—how can we say this? He has… consummated the fact that he's gay?"

"Yup."

The brunette nodded and looked down at the bowl before lifting the spatula to him, clumps of the rice mix stuck to it.

"Taste some," he said.

Riku met his gaze, grinning a little.

"I'm asking you to taste it to see if it's horrible or not. Stop looking at me like it's some sort of sexual innuendo, you pervert," Sora said.

His grin becoming wider, Riku grabbed the spatula's handle and tentatively took a bite.

"Mm," he hummed appreciatively a spicy-sweet taste tingled his tongue. "It's good."

Sora rocked his shoulders gladly before he bit off a cluster of rice and chewed carefully. He let out a pleased moan that made Riku's ears prickle pleasantly. "I agree," the brunette said, purposefully running his tongue over his soft, pink lips. "The best. I _love_ sushi rice."

The silver-haired teenager leaned forward, closing the distance between their mouths—

Sora placed the spatula underneath Riku's chin and pushed his head up and back.

_Denied._

"What do you think you're doing?" the brunette asked, raising an amused chocolate brow.

"I believe I was trying to kiss you," Riku answered honestly.

"I thought I'd told you before that I dislike confident people like you." Sora smiled, pushed the taller's head a little bit farther before he moved the spatula away and tossed it in the sink.

"I won't give up, Sora," the silver-haired teenager said.

"That's fine," the brunette giggled. "I like the attention anyway." He gave Riku an adorable, determined look. The silver-haired teenager returned it with a cool gaze of his own.

"Hey, Sora," Roxas said coming into the kitchen. "Is that sushi thing you're making ready yet?"

"Not yet," the brunette answered.

The younger Hikari looked from his brother to his silver-haired friend, who were still staring each other down.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," Riku and Sora said in unison. The older of the two went to the refrigerator to get more ingredients while the silver-haired teenager watched him.

* * *

**[1]** "Got hungry. Wanted food. Didn't want to pay for it," Axel replied simply. **It's a line said by Samantha from **_**iCarly**_**. Yeah, I watch**_** iCarly**_** here and there (when I'm at my friend's house because I have no TV cuz I'm poor.) It's pretty entertaining. **

**[2] **"Mermaid Sushi with Yellow Flounder and Crab," Sora said. **Totally made this sushi up. There's no such thing as mermaid sushi. However: mermaid, yellow flounder and crab, which characters am I thinking of? :-P**

**I LOVE MAKING SORA FLIRTY! It's so fun! I didn't know this could be so fun! :) And Sora's actually older than Riku! By, like, five years. (Riku's seventeen, Sora's twenty-two.) Not too bad. Oh! And Sora's not after Riku, he's just a tease, he likes making people fawn over him. He also likes placing Roxas in awkward situations. I believe it's some sort of older sibling trait because my sister does that to me… T.T Sora also moves his hips a lot, I noticed. I find that sexy. :-P**

_**I'll give my props:**_** Sora's personality was semi-inspired by the Sora in **_**Life's Cheat Code**_** by Punkie-Spunk** **(which is a wonderful story and I wish the authoress would update soon!) and Kurt from **_**Glee.**_** Kurt started the ball by making me think of an openly gay Sora and **_**Life's Cheat Code**_**'s Sora got me into thinking of making Sora crossdress. I swear I never read Annie Christ's **_**Cirque **_**before I made this fanfiction, I SWEAR! I only saw it today! I wasn't copying! Really! I wasn't! T.T**

**You people have no idea how hard it was for me to think up those conversations. (HINT AT MY NONEXISTANT SOCIAL LIFE.) Honestly, all me and my friends do when we get together is either study or play video games. I'm not much of a conversation person. The only chatting I like is on AIM. :) **

**At first I thought of making this chapter into two chapters, but my muse told me to make it long for you people so that you have something to love and review!**

**You will review, right? …Please? :) Reviews make my world go round!**

**Well, let's see where this fanfiction goes! **

**-See you all next chapter!**

_**|Corrosive Moon|**_

**P.S. I **_**promise**_** this fanfiction is here to stay! This fanfic is a gift to KHfujoshigirl98, and I would find it disrespectful if I were to take it down. **

**P.P.S I HAVE A DEVIANTART account now! I have decided to create one because I drew a picture of Sora in his uniform and I didn't think I did too well describing it. Please visit my deviantart if you wish! You'll find the link for the pictures on my profile! :) Or wait, let's see if I can put them here!**

**...Okay, it doesn't work. Sorry guys. I'll go see if I can put it up on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little ditty about Sora's choice of clothes: HE JUST LIKES WEARING GIRL'S CLOTHES. He's not going through gender confusion or anything. Sora know he looks better in girl's clothes and so... there you go. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**

* * *

_Day 2: Hide-And-Seek_

_[Sunday]_

"You're persistent," Sora said to Riku. He got behind an empty shopping cart that happened to be nearby so that it was between them.

"I told you I wouldn't give up," the silver-haired teenager said with a little laugh. Actually, it was a total coincidence meeting Sora in Walmart. Purely coincidence. Just as he was going in, he happened to see Sora at the entrance and called out to him.

"You're not gonna call my phone just to breathe heavy, are you?" The brunette teased. He bent down low, as if going to escape the moment Riku agreed. This action brought Riku's attention to his attire, which today was a pink tank top with black and pink plaid shorts that settled just above his knee. Thin, black flipflops adorned his feet.

"Perhaps," the younger of the two mused.

"That's just creepy."

"I'll stop if you go out on a date with me."

"So that way you can recount all your weird-ass observations of me when I think no one's watching? I'll skip, stud. Thanks." Sora tossed his hip to one side in a very, very girlish manner.

"Not even if I bring offerings of free food?"

"That depends, are you going to cook it?"

"I don't cook _that_ bad."

"I'm not referring to how bad you cook, I'm referring to the roofies you might put in the food."

"Roofies? Seriously?" Riku said flatly, slightly insulted.

"Oh. Ecstasy, then?"

"You know, I'm pretty sure this level of paranoia you have should be addressed by a professional."

"Fine. While you're doing that, I'm going to report your stalker-like behavior to the police, _weirdo_." Sora laughed, and the silver-haired teenager laughed also.

"What are you here for, anyway?" the brunette asked.

"Picking up duct tape," Riku responded.

Sora took a very evident step back.

The younger of the two sighed. "Not stalker-ish. It's purely art-related. I make things out of duct tape-wallets, roses, boots."

"You can make _boots_ out of duct tape?"

"I can make a raincoat, too."

"_Seriously?_" The brunette's eyes widened in wonder, and Riku felt his pride swell a little at the recognition.

"Yeah, I made it for Ax. You should get him to show it to you next time he comes over."

"I'll make a mental note."

"So what are _you_ here for?" Riku asked.

"I went to play the Wii over by the entertainment section." Sora pointed to the direction of the electronics area with his index finger. "They've got that cute Super Mario game- Oh! You know what?" The brunette turned to him suddenly. "You know what I always used to do? I used to play hide-and-seek with Roxas in the clothing section! Let's do it right now!"

"Play hide-and-seek? Aren't we a little old for that? Especially _you_?" The silver-haired teenager shot a rather amused look at the twenty-two year old.

"Don't bring my age into this!" Sora snapped irritably. "It's still fun no matter how old you are!"

"And what will happen if I win?"

"I don't know, let's fine out!" Sora singsonged the last part before he took off, completely abandoning his shopping cart. "Count to ten!" he shouted over his shoulder at Riku.

Shaking his head, Riku turned around and counted slowly.

One.

Two.

Threefourfive,

Sixseveneightnine,

_Ten._

Riku whirled around and was a little surprised to find that Sora was no where in sight.

The silver-haired teenager inhaled deeply and exhaled. Then, smiling to himself, he began to walk.

* * *

"You cheated," Sora said, crossing his arms, pouting and looking very childish as he sat sulking in the clothing carousel Riku had discovered him in.

The younger smirked and pushed the clothes aside farther so that he could see the brunette better. "Did not," he retorted.

"Bullshit, I never lose at hide-and-seek," the brunette said. The curse word caught Riku off guard and he couldn't help but raise his brows in amusement. Scowling, Sora clambered out of the clothing carousel silently.

"So…" Riku dared to walk near him with a rather impish grin. "What happens after I win?"

Sora stuck his tongue out at him. "Nothing because you cheated, cheater!" And in a very, _very_ girlish manner, the brunette stalked off without another word, arms straight at his sides and his sensual hips swaying angrily.

"Sora, wait!" The silver-haired teenager trotted after him.

Sora halted and silently turned around, arms folded over his chest expectantly.

Riku stopped several inches away from him. "All right, look…" he began, about to explain himself. Suddenly, he leaned in and connected their lips into a quick, chaste kiss.

"Victory kiss!" The silver-haired teenager said, smirking and taking off in the opposite direction.

"_JERK!_" Sora said in a rather high-pitched cry. "Give me back that kiss!"

Riku laughed and kept running, knowing that there was no way the brunette could keep up with him in those flipflops—

Something hard collided into his back. The silver-haired teenager barely had enough time to let out a shocked "_OH SHIT!"_ before he tumbled to the ground with whatever it was that tackled him. Thin tan arms—Sora's arms, Riku realized-shot out from underneath his arms, reached back and clasped together behind his neck, pinning the silver-haired teenager's limbs in an awkward and painful position.

"Apologize for that kiss right now!" came the brunette's voice.

Fighting back the surprise that Sora (girly, flipflop-wearing, shaven-legged _Sora_) had actually managed to chase him down—wearing _flipflops_, to reiterate—ram him into the ground_ and_ put him in an immobilizing hold, Riku grinned.

"_Never_," he said confidently. He suddenly rolled to his side, taking the brunette with him and he heard Sora grunt a little as his shoulder hit the floor sharply, but the elder still held onto him. Twisting and kicking, Riku tried to break free, but Sora's seemed to be welded onto him. The silver-haired teenager searched for anything he could grab onto and felt his fingers brush against Sora's soft hair. Without a second thought, Riku grabbed onto the chocolate locks and pulled hard.

"Ow!" he heard Sora cry and he tightened his arm-neck lock and the silver-haired teenager gritted his teeth to keep from screaming at the pain, but he refused to yield. Sora did not loosen his hold until finally three security guards charged at them and pried the two apart.

* * *

Sora huffed in his chair loudly and he lifted up his tanktop strap, which had stretched during their skirmish and now drooped down. The brunette ran a hand through his messy hair (wincing a little when his fingers came across the area where Riku nearly ripped his hair out) and looked at the younger, who had been watching him the entire time since the officer left to phone their parents and fill out paperwork while his partner was still by the door, watching them silently. The silver-haired teenager's hair was also in disarray and a dark-blue brush was starting to form on the back of his neck.

Riku cleared his throat. "Sorry about the, uh, hair pulling," he said.

"S'all right," the elder replied. "Sorry about your neck."

"It'll heal… Though I think you might have fractured my spine. My left side is a bit numb by the way. I might have cerebral palsy now because of you."

Sora chuckled. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"My cerebral palsy?" The silver-haired teenager grinned.

"Your neck, smartass."

"Hmm…" Riku tilted his head back, grinning. "Perhaps…"

In a surprising motion, the brunette rose from his chair, walked to Riku and swung a leg over his lap, keeping himself up by placing his knees on the very limited space of chair on either side of the silver-haired teenager. Meanwhile the officer at the door stared at them with wide-eyes.

Smirking and completely unphased by the policeman's presence, Sora leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Riku's neck. The younger felt his skin grow hot under those soft lips, he hoped that the brunette hadn't noticed. Blowing just a little on the bruised flesh, Sora moved his face just centimeters in front of the younger and spoke in a soft whisper,

"Do you want another kiss, baby?" His breath brushed every-so-gently along Riku's skin. He leaned his elbows against the back of the chair, bringing them just a little bit closer… So close…

"Yes…" The silver-haired teenager managed to answer, his mouth salivating. He ran his hands down Sora's side. Just a little bit more…

The brunette ran his hand through his hair and his smile irked into a wicked grin. "Too bad," he said, within an instant he was already heading back to his chair.

Riku threw his head back and sighed, immediately regretting the action as it strained his neck a bit too much. "You're evil."

"I know…" Sora placed an elbow on the chair, perfectly relaxed and proud of himself. He pointed a finger downwards. "You've pitched a tent, by the way."

"I've noticed," Riku said a little sadly.

The elder placed his cheek to his palm, giggling. He casted a glance at the officer, who looked completely mortified. Sora raised his hand and waved at him.

"You run fast," The silver-haired teenager commented. "And where did you learn that hold?"

"TV," the brunette said, turning to him. "I saw it in a wrestling match once. They didn't really like that move in Judo Club, though."

"_You_ were in the Judo Club?"

"Captain, actually," Sora flashed a dazzling smile.

"_You_ were captain of the _Judo Club?_"

"Surprise, surprise," Sora singsonged, a grin lighting his face. "I was a gay, cross-dressing teen in high school, Riku. I needed _some_ compensating factor to strike fear into people's hearts, else I wouldn't have graduating emotionally, mentally or physically intact."

"That explains your monstrous strength." Riku stretched tentatively and hissed when pain shot up his back. "God, you tackle hard."

"Sorry. I'm a third degree blackbelt."

The silver-haired teenager laughed. "I never would have thought. Can you kiss my back better, too?"

Sora smirked and squared his shoulders contently. "Are you going to admit you cheated?"

"I didn't cheat."

"Liar." The brunette said flatly.

"I'm not sorry I kissed you." Riku grinned.

"Yeah, yeah… Keep pushing it, stud…" Sora warned.

The door opened and the police officer entered."You two are free to go," he said, gruffly. "If we catch you causing trouble again, you'll be banned from here." He pointed a warning figure at the two before he opened the door for them.

"Got it," Sora said.

"Sure," Riku replied.

They both rose from their seats and filed out of the office with the officer following. After a short, over-the-shoulder glance, Sora walked to the entrance. Riku watched him until he disappeared before heading to the duct tape aisle.

There, he ran into his friend, Wakka, who worked here and had several misplaced items in his hands.

"Hey, Wakka!" the silver-haired teenager said happily as he took some red and black duct tapes from the shelves.

"Hey, Riku!" the redhead employee said. His eyes fell on Riku's messy hair and clothes. "Geez, man, what happened to you in the last hour?"

"Nothing serious," The silver-haired teenager shrugged.

"So did you find your friend?"

"Yup!" Riku said happily. "Thanks for letting me use the camera room."

"_Shh!_ Not so loud, ya?" Wakka hissed, looking around him nervously. "You _know_ I wasn't supposed to let you in there!"

"I know. I completely owe you one for that."

"You know it, man."

Chuckling, Riku selected some dark green duct tape. "All right, all right. See you later, Wakka. And thanks again!"

He made his way to the cashiers.

* * *

Sora bent his right leg down, sprung at least two yards from his spot, whirled in midair before gracefully landing on his left foot. He panted. Sora wasn't a fan of ballet, but it was the dance that forced him to focus the most. It was the only dance that helped block everything out for him.

'No, more,' he told himself. He wasn't tired enough. The brunette didn't know how long he had been dancing. Maybe it had been hours. All he knew was that it still wasn't enough. He wanted to keep going until he dropped.

Sora leaned forward on his left leg while raising his right leg high behind him—_arabesque._ Setting his leg back down, the brunette then proceeded into a _fouette en tournant_, whipping his leg and spinning as fast as he could. Black spots blossomed before his eyes and Sora knew that he had to stop or risk an injury. He planted both feet on the ground and, slowly, sank to the floor. The brunette ran a hand through his hair.

He thought of Riku. And then he thought of something else. Cool eyes and a smile.

_He rolled his head back, laughing._

Their hair didn't feel the same. Riku's hair was softer. His was always-

_He is sitting with his front to the sun, so that his back was facing him. His hair swept to the side with a light gust of wind._

"_What are you thinking about?"_

Disambiguated bits of a person that had once been so close to…

Sora shook his head, smiling a little at the small memories. He rose from his spot, swinging his arms back and forth and feeling the need to dance again.

The instrumental of _Part of Your World_ echoed shrilly through the room and making the brunette jump a little before he realized his cell phone was ringing. Crossing to the other side of the dance room, where his small backpack was, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey!"_ Roxas' voice came from the phone, worried. _"It's like, eleven o' clock! Where are you?"_

Sora laughed a little. "Nowhere special, just the old dance studio. I was just practicing a bit 'cause I didn't want to get rusty. I'll head home soon."

"_What?" _Roxas' voice was distant; he was speaking to someone else. _"Oh. Okay."_ The younger brother's voice was close to the phone once more._ "Dad says if you're not home in fifteen minutes he'll—uh… well, let's just say bad things are going to happen to your clothes."_

"He wouldn't!" Sora shouted, snatching up his backpack. "Tell him on my way home right now! And don't let him touch my clothes!" The brunette sprinted out the double doors.

* * *

**Just to clarify: Riku used that little room with all the little TVs that the camera feed goes into to find Sora. :) Yeah, he cheated. :-P**

**Oh yeah, I do have a friend who can make crazy things out of duct tape, which is why I suddenly gave Riku that little duct tape quirk as well. Last I talked to my friend, he said he made a pair of duct tape boots and was going to make a duct tape raincoat. **

**Yup, the last part was a bit of insight into Sora's own issues. I really had to hold myself back to keep Sora from going into a shady nightclub and totally hitting on everyone. I didn't want to do that because that made him too much like **_**Camera Doesn't Lie**_**'s Riku. And I dislike it when my works become similar. **

**Roxas is to Axel as reviews are to me. Ha ha ha, an analogy. Ha ha ha. **

**-See you all next chapter!**

**_|Corrosive Moon|_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 3, Daytime: My Darling!_

_Tap Tap Tap_

Sora looked up from his book when he heard the noise. The lamp by his bed was on, and the warm, orange glow that filled the room suited him beautifully. The curtains were only drawn just a little to let a pale sliver of moonlight enter his room. He was dressed in a short, white, one-piece, girl's sleepwear dress that fitted him well.

Sliding off the bed, he curiously opened the window and looked pleased when he saw Riku crouching behind it. Smiling sweetly, the brunette wedged his fingers underneath the window and opened it.

"Riku," he said, his voice like musical sigh.

"Good evening, Sora," the silver-haired teenager said with his most gallant grin. "I saw your light on and—"

The elder placed a finger to the younger's lips, and the soft feel of his skin on his lips was heavenly. "Shh…" Sora said softly. Grasping Riku's hand, he ushered him inside. "You don't have to say anymore. I know why you're here, Riku."

"Do you?" the silver-haired teenager let a coy smirk form on his mouth. Sora countered with a little grin of his own, wrapped his hands around Riku's waist and drew him tight so that their pelvises were touching. The younger became very aware of the brunette's half-hard erection. Riku was surprised by this very forward action.

"We both have needs, baby," the brunette said. "I've been waiting for you."

Sora released him and backed away, "Come, Riku, let us make love…" his voice dropped to a sexy murmur, _"…for one whole month."_ [1]

Eyes bulging and mouth salivating at the prospect, the silver-haired teenager barely choked out a decent, "Okay."

The brunette smiled, his eyelids fluttered half-closed, as if that single word had set him free. With an almost silent, smooth movement, Sora tugged his dress over his head and tossed it aside, revealing that he wore nothing else.

"Touch me, Riku," he beckoned, running one finger between his nipples, down to his stomach, down to his naval, down, down—

The shrill noise of his alarmclock woke Riku up with a start. Disoriented and half-asleep, his arms flailed in the air, searching for the god-like, nonexistent, naked body of the brunette he was dreaming of.

Several seconds later, and very, very, _very, _angry, Riku realized that he was still in bed, it was not evening, he was not at Sora's house, and he was most certainly _not _making sweet love the eldest Hikari for the next month.

With a frustrated growl, the silver-haired teenager slapped his hand over his alarm clock, silencing it. Lifting his covers, he confirmed that his little dream and left him with a lovely little present.

"Not cool…" Riku muttered, half rolling, half dragging himself off his bed he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Roxas stretched in his seat and leaned back. Hayner, who was in the seat in front of him, turned around.

"Hey, Roxas, did you do that assignment for English?" the sandy-blonde asked.

"Sort of…" the youngest Hikari said, his head throbbing as he recalled doing the assignment. "God, I felt my head was going to explode."

"Ugh, same here. I was _this_ close to grabbing my mom's Advil and overdosing myself."

"_Hayner!_" Olette protested. "You shouldn't be saying things like that!"

"Yeah, Hayner," Roxas teased. "You're supposed to go for Tylenol, it ravages your liver and therefore has a better chance of killing you. _Duh._"

This brought suspicious stares from his two classmates. Pence, who was sitting behind him and had been reading a book, lifted his gaze to his blonde friend.

"I'm going to become a pharmacist!" Roxas said in his defense.

Hayner, Pence and Olette looked at each other, jointly thinking whether or not they should consult a counselor about this.

"Hey!" Roxas pointed at them, recognizing their thoughts immediately.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Sora stepped in, cladded in their school's girls' uniform and bearing a neatly wrapped package under his arm.

"Hey, Roxas!" his older brother said.

The blonde felt his blood freeze in his veins. "S-S-S-S-Sora?" His eyes drifted nervously from his friends to the brunette. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Sora walked to his desk and held out the package to him. "You forgot your lunch, so I came by to bring it to you!"

"Oh. Thanks…" Roxas took it and noticed that the chatter in the classroom had been reduced to whispers. "Sora, how did you find me?"

"'Cause I'm psychic!" The brunette said, placing his hands on his hips proudly. "Okay, I'm lying; this really nice teacher helped me find you!"

"I see. And… how in the world are you wearing our uniform?"

"Oh, this?" Sora twirled around, the skirt rose up to a nearly indecent height as he did so and some of the girls, and most of the guys, blushed. "This was my old uniform in high school! Can you believe it still fits me?"

"Is this sort of like the little psychosis moms have when they think they're too old? You know, they, like, wear their old clothes to make themselves feel younger—"

"I am not that old!" Sora interrupted. "I am still blossoming with my youth! Stop laughing, Roxas!" He added when Roxas began laughing midway through his rant. The brunette stamped his foot on the ground girlishly as his younger brother continued to laugh. Thinking for a few moments, Sora placed his palms on Roxas' desk, a dead-serious look on his face.

"Sway with me. Strawberries. Chocolate. You thought I was asleep," he said, loud enough for the entire classroom to hear.

To twenty-seven out of twenty-eight students in the classroom, what the brunette had just said was gibberish. _Roxas_, however was steadily growing redder and redder until his face became quite similar to a tomato.

"How… how long had been you been listening…?" the younger Hikari said, voice just underneath a whisper.

"Long enough to realize that you were incredibly flexible and open-minded," Sora said, grinning.

Roxas' eyes bulged. Slowly and silently, he turned towards the window and said nothing more.

Giggling, Sora patted Roxas' head. "Well, I'm off!" he said. "See you at home, Roxas!"

The brunette shut the door behind him and proceeded down the hallway. Deciding that he wanted to stay at the school for a while longer, he headed towards school's trophies, where three particular trophies would always have a place in his heart.

_Twilight Town High School, Champions of the Forty-Fifth Annual Judo Championship._

_Twilight Town High School, Champions of the Forty-Sixth Annual Judo Championship._

_Twilight Town High School, Champions of the Forty-Seventh Annual Judo Championship._

He stared at the enormous trophies (they even were sectioned off in their own case due to their size) with pride. Sora leaned forward and scrutinized his reflection in the mirror. He caught a strand of his hair with his thumb and forefinger.

'My hair was so long back then…' he thought, looking up at his chocolate locks. Bringing his gaze to his eyes, Sora began to remember.

"_You fight very well. Are you in martial arts?"_

"_Me? Nope."_

"_You should consider joining the Judo club. I'm sure no one would bother you if you became the captain."_

"_Hm. Sounds neat. I guess I can give it a try."_

The brunette backed away, so that he could see his entire figure without a problem.

"_What's so funny?" _

"_It's just that that uniform sort of suits you. No offense."_

Sora jutted his lip out and huffed loudly.

"_Sora."_

"Sora?" came a voice.

Spinning around on the ball of his foot, Sora saw Riku down the hallway. He waved to him and the silver-haired teenager waved back as he came closer.

"What are you doing here? And why are you wearing our girls' uniform?" Riku asked.

"Roxas forgot his lunch, and this uniform is actually my old one! Can you believe it? I can still fit in it!"

"Oh? Is this one of those things older women do to make themselves feel young—"

"I am not old!" Sora said, in total disbelief that he was having this conversation again. "I'm only twenty-two! How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"See? I'm only five years older than you! _I'm not old!_"

The younger laughed. "Why are you so touchy about your age?"

"Why is your hair so gray?" Sora retorted.

"My hair. Is. _Silver_," Riku said slowly, annunciating the words carefully.

A sly little grin formed on the brunette's face, knowing he had finally struck a chord.

"What are you do out here, anyway?" Sora asked. "Don't you have class?"

The silver-haired teenager snorted. "I'm a loose cannon who plays by his own rules. Mere school bells and classroom walls can't hold me!" He responded.

The elder giggled and turned to the gym doors. "Do they still hold dances in the gym?" he asked.

"Most of them, yes. But prom is at the Sunset Banquet Hall downtown."

"Really?" Sora walked to the doors. "Damn, they were cheap when I was here. My prom was held in the gym. But I guess things change." He gripped the handle, opened the door and went in.

"Sora?"

But the brunette didn't seem to have heard him. The massive room was empty. Sora walked into the room, twirling around once as he did so to look at the place entirely. As he glanced at the walls, he recalled the decorations that once hung there. The bleachers had all been flattened against the wall for space and tables of food had replaced their spot. The music and speakers were over there, close to where Riku was standing. The brunette still recalled the songs the DJ had played.

"Can I ask you something?" The silver-haired teenager spoke, stopping Sora's train of thought.

"What is it?" the elder turned to him.

"If… if I told you that I loved you, what would you say?"

Sora stared at him, silently, as if trying to gather the words. He opened his mouth but before he could speak, the bell rang. Suddenly, Riku's hand grabbed his arm.

"In here!" he said quietly.

The silver-haired teenager led them into a nearby storage closet, just as Xigbar Morino, the gym teacher, strolled into the gym.

The two fought to keep their breathing quiet and even as they listened, hoping that Xigbar hadn't noticed him. After several seconds, they relaxed, but they did not speak for fear of being discovered. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, Sora looked at his surroundings.

The closet was packed. There was barely enough room for the both of them. He and Riku were face-to-face, with Sora's back against the door and younger teenager's back just mere inches from a large crate of basketballs, soccer balls, blitzballs and footballs. Their chests were touching. The brunette could feel Riku's chest rising and falling against his own.

They heard the students come into the gym, chattering loudly, and hoped that today's activities didn't involve anything from their closet.

"All right!" They heard Xigbar say. "Today, we're going to have volleyball competitions."

The girls gasped excitedly while a general groan of annoyance was heard from the boys.

"Takeda, go and get the volley ball equipment."

"Right, sir."

Sora and Riku glanced at each other nervously, each trying to figure out what in the world they were going to say if they were discovered. There was no room to hide anywhere else.

The doorhandle jiggled as Takeda's hand touched it and, instinctively, Riku gripped Sora around his waist and brought him close to him, away from the door.

"Takeda!" They heard Xigbar call again. "What are you doing? The volleyball equipment isn't stored there! It's in the west closet!" Both released a quite sigh of relief.

"Oh!" Takeda responded. "Sorry!"

Riku leaned forward (taking Sora with him) and placed his ear to the door, listening. Sora turned his head to the door as well.

"I don't think he's coming back," the elder said, relaxing.

"Yeah," the silver-haired teenager nodded.

"You can let go of me now," Sora pointed out.

The younger let out a breathy chuckle. "Why? This isn't fun?"

The brunette laughed quietly. "Fun, maybe."

"Well… you're going to have to put up with it for the next," Riku struggled to read his watch, "fifty minutes."

"Fifty minutes is easy. My college classes are, like, three hours long."

"_Shit,_" the silver-haired teenager replied, appalled.

"No kidding." Sora laughed again.

On the other side of the door, they heard the class as they began to set up the separate courts.

"So…" Riku began.

"Wanna make out?" The brunette asked, tilting his head a little with a sexy little smile.

"Really?"

"_No_."

The younger stuck his lip out into an almost immature pout while Sora let out a quiet laugh.

"You're too easy," he said.

Irritated, Riku leaned forward, their lips centimeters away. "What's to stop me from kissing you right now?"

"Have you already forgotten I'm a black belt and former captain of the Judo Club?" the brunette asked, raising a brow.

"Have _you_ already forgotten that there is a class just on the other side of this door?"

"Witnesses or no witnesses, I'll kick your ass."

"Go ahead; I'll scream 'rape.'"

Sora had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stifle his loud laughter. The taller teenager couldn't stop himself from letting the hilarity of the concept overtake him as well. He chuckled at first, and then quickly escalated into a full laughing fit. Riku let his forehead rest on the door as he shook with laughter.

At first, Sora didn't notice when the silver-haired teenager kissed his neck. He noticed the second kiss because it was firmer than the first.

"Hey…" the brunette protested, but Riku grabbed his wrists and held him still. "Riku…"

"Sh," the younger silenced him softly. He pressed soft kisses along his delicate jawline.

"Riku, I'm serious—" Sora was cut off by a swift kiss. A warm, wet tongue ran along his lips, beckoning. Before he could stop the impulse, the elder opened his mouth and Riku's tongue dove in.

Ah, he was good, Sora had to admit. The silver-haired teenager was very good at kissing. Feeling his competitive spirit rise to the occasion, the elder flaunted his tongue expertise as well. Sora pushed forward, overtaking Riku's tongue. The younger pulled back a little, surprised for a moment, before a smile formed on his lips. Riku pressed against the brunette's body and held him closer, reveling in the sweet heat. He couldn't resist a little chuckle when he felt Sora's arms wrap around his neck, this time in passion.

They only took small breaths of air, both determined not to lose. They didn't know how long they were locked together.

It was Sora who stopped them. He placed a hand on Riku's chest and pushed him away a little. The silver-haired teeanger's lips were the last bit to release their hold.

"You're a great kisser," Sora said. Riku laughed a little.

"So are you," he replied.

The two were quiet for a while as they listened to the sounds from the other side of the door, which consisted mostly of shouts and volleyball bunts.

"I love you," Riku said suddenly.

Sora blinked and looked up at him.

"I'm serious," the silver-haired teenager said.

The elder let out a nervous laugh. "We've only known each other for three days. You can't know that."

"I've never been more crazy about anyone in my life. I love you, Sora."

"Stop saying that," the brunette said a little sharply.

"But I do love you."

Sora looked away silently. "We don't even know anything about each other."

"Okay, I'll start. You already know my name and age, so… I'm an only child. My father is divorced and psychotic." The elder raised a curious brow at that. Riku continued. "I like blitzball, playing video games, watching movies, duct tape, long, romantic, moonlit walks on the beach and frisky men. Also, my dick is about—"

The brunette covered the younger's mouth, giggling. From his fingers, he could tell that the younger was smiling.

"My name is Sora," he began before Riku could continue. "You already know my age, I like wearing girl's clothes, my favorite thing to wear is really, really short skirts, my brother is dating your best friend which you already know… and…" he thought for a while, "my favorite food is cookie dough ice cream, my favorite TV show is _Supernatural_ because of the underlying homosexual eroticism and blood and if you don't stop feeling me up I really am going to kick your ass," the brunette added dangerously.

The silver-haired teenager lifted his hand away, smirking. "Dogs or cats?"

"Oh, dogs, definitely. I can't stand cats." Sora wrinkled his nose.

"I'm a cat person," Riku said. "You just feed it and leave it alone. Plus my dad had this huge golden retriever once and it had this uncanny habit of pouncing on me."

"Cats can pounce! My roommate has a cat and _every time_ we go to sleep we have to lock in the bathroom because it'll attack our feet!"

"Well, I'm going to bet that the cat was only _this_—" he estimated the size of the cat with his hands; about two feet, "—big. My dad's golden retriever reached up here—" the silver-haired teenager placed a flat hand to his waist, "—and _I_ was only about as tall as _my knee!_ Imagine how traumatizing _that_ had been. And Dad would sic it on me when I did something bad. The bastard…" Riku folded his arms, scowling.

Sora winced. "Ooh, sorry to hear that."

"Nah, don't be," the younger said, perfectly chipper. "The horrible thing died when I was five. Got into the garbage and choked on a chicken bone." Riku smiled at the memory.

"All right, my turn," the brunette said. "What college are you planning on going to?"

"Neverland. It has the best view of the stars," the younger said before firing another question. "Favorite movie?"

"Titanic, because Leonardo DiCaprio is super hot."

Riku laughed.

Over the next thirty minutes, they questioned each other about their favorites, their worst nightmares, their best dreams, and ideas.

When they heard Xigbar blow the whistle, Sora and Riku quieted down immediately.

"All right, class dismissed!" he announced, blowing the whistle a final time.

They listened as the students filed out to their respective changing rooms.

After waiting for about a minute, Sora cautiously opened the door and peered his head out.

"All clear, let's go!" the brunette said, bolting out of the closet with Riku after him.

They tried not to laugh too loudly as they exited the gym, completely carried away by the relief they weren't caught. There were already several students in the hallway, having been released by their teachers earlier than the bell.

"Can I ask you one more question?" Riku asked.

"What?" Sora responded, cheeks pink with laughter.

"May I have one date, please?"

The elation died away in the brunette's face. Riku, sensing his discomfort, spoke quickly.

"Just one date. That's all I want."

Sora started to move away from him, but the younger gently gripped his wrist.

"Must I remind you how good I am at kissing?" he said playfully.

That earned him a laugh, which softened the mood.

"Maybe, then. Maybe I'll go on a date with you," Sora said.

"I'll settle for that. Oh!" Riku reached into his blazer jacket. "I was going to give you something, but I got a little sidetracked." He winked and pulled out a rose made completely from duct tape. The stem was a dark green (complete with two duct tape leaves) while the flower was a light blue that was very close to the shade of Sora's eyes.

"How romantic," the brunette teased, taking the offering. "Too cheap to even buy a bouquet."

The moment his hands gripped around the stem of the rose, Riku grabbed the elder's fingers and kissed the back of his hand, taking Sora completely by surprise.

"How's_ that_ for romantic?" the silver-haired teenager said, grinning.

Without another word, the younger left, casting only one last glance over his shoulder before he disappeared into the crowd of students.

Sora raised the rose to his chin, fingers hot from Riku's lips, and smiled.

"Not bad," he murmured to no one in particular.

* * *

**[1]**"Let us make love… for one whole month." **All right, all right, I digress. I didn't make up this line. It's from the movie, **_**Eurotrip.**_** Hahaha! I love that movie! :D**

**About the first part: :D I had to do it. I just had to. I found that I love metaphorically screwing with Riku a lot! **

**I'm happy that this story is well-liked. Though I can't quite put my finger on what you guys like about it. What _do_ you guys like about this story?  
**

**Well anyway, reviews are the electricity to my computer. :-P**

**-See you all next chapter!**

_**|Corrosive Moon|**_

_**P.S**_**: This chapter says 'Day 3, Daytime' obviously the next chapter is going to be 'Day 3, Night time.' I'm excited... :D**_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I hope that this chapter keeps you all entertained. Hahaha. Anyway, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

**

_Day 4 and 5: Tonight and Dawn_

Sora downed his tenth—or at least, he _thought_ it was his tenth—shot of vodka, wincing a little as the alcohol made its way down his throat. It was a good kind of burning though, a cleansing sort of burning, the brunette mused.

He should have throttled Riku when the silver-haired menace kissed him that first time. The complex the lip contact ensued settled in his stomach like a cluster of nails. They looked nothing alike, they behaved _so differently, _so how was it that they were so _similar—_

And today, even—yesterday that is. (It was around 12:00 in the morning when he took off to _Organization XIII._ So it would be more appropriate to say their last meeting was yesterday.) He had let Riku take things further yesterday. Sora rolled his head back, looking up at the ceiling.

It was not looking good. He was allowing Riku too much access. He really should stop letting him do that even if the little charmer was very irresistible. The brunette sighed and pressed to fingers into his forehead. Maybe it was time that he headed back to Atlantica.

As the music of the club changed Sora felt this impending, nonsensical need to dance, and he slipped off his stool and made his way to the dance floor, to the mass of writhing bodies, swaying his hips as he went. He knew it was dangerous for him to be here, a small little thing in a short skirt in a gay club like this. But he didn't care. He needed the danger. It was so _exhilarating. _It wiped everything away.

Sora rubbed his temple, guessing correctly that he had more shots than he had figured. The strobe lights were like cymbals crashing in his skull but he ignored the feeling and kept moving. That's what it felt like he should do. Just keep moving until the strobe lights blinded him or until the alcohol finally went to his head and he passed out completely. Sora hoped that the second was less likely because this particular club was known for being rather merciless.

Someone moved behind him, brushing his pelvis along the brunette's backside. Sora fought to keep from frowning at the obscene gesture and turned his head towards the man, who was smiling that he had gotten his attention. The twenty-two-year-old started to move away, but the man's hand—almost like a claw—dove between his legs and pulled him back.

With a disgusted grunt, Sora whirled around to collide his fist into the man's cheekbone when he saw that someone had already yanked the man away.

A tuff of silver hair.

"Riku?" Sora asked, shouting over the loud music.

"Hey, Sora!" The younger smiled, throwing the man aside easily.

"What are you doing here?"

Riku shot a poisonous glare at that man who had bothered Sora earlier before speaking. "Well, drinking, obviously. I'm here with a few friends." He pointed to the bar, where a lilac-haired teen and a sandy-blonde mullet-mohawked teen sat.

"A bit too young, aren't you?" the brunette glanced at Riku suspiciously. The silver-haired teen smirked.

"As if that'd stop me," he said smugly. The younger wrapped his hands around Sora waist and brought him close.

A small flicker of surprise crossed the elder's face before he let out a small, nervous chuckle as rotated his hips in time with Riku's. They danced slowly with the beat. Without meaning to, Sora eyed the exit, wondering if he should make a quick escape.

And then suddenly the club's song changed.

_My first kiss went a little like this,_

The silver-haired teen's smirk grew wider and he moved closer, hands tight on Sora's waist so that he could feel him,

_*kiss*_

Grinding—

_And twist_

_*kiss kiss*_

—grinding, grinding.

_And twist_

The brunette's eyes lit up immediately.

"So you think you can dance, huh?" he asked, a pretty smile on his pretty mouth. He shoved away from Riku completely and moved his shoulders and hips to the beat of the next verse.

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_

_*kiss*_

Hip toss—

_And twist_

—and twirl.

_*kiss kiss*_

Hip toss, hip toss—

_And twist_

—and twirl.

He curled his finger at Riku, daring him. The crowd around them had fanned out into a wide circle, murmuring and watching with interest.

Of course the younger could not deny such an invitation. He danced forward, keeping the beat.

_I said no more teachers  
And no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks_

Riku grasped the elder's hand and twirled him around. With the next verse he executed the few two-person dance moves he knew, making sure to keep Sora close. Luckily, the brunette was a very capable dancer and was easily able to keep up with him.

_Lips like liquorish  
Tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?_

Sora smacked the silver-haired teen's hand off and swiveled to dance in another direction, but Riku was fast. With two great strides he was in front of him. A half-nervous, half-amused smirk spread on Sora's lips and he backed away, rocking his hips to the beat to continue the dance.

_In the back of the car_

The younger advanced in rhythm with wide steps—

_On the way to the bar_

—and Sora stepped back as the other moved forward, his steps equal so that the space between them never changed.

_I got you on my list (I got you on my list)_

Riku attempted to take the elder's hand again but Sora swiftly yanked his hand from his reach, smiling haughtily. The younger grinned in return.

At the next verse, the silver-haired teenager threw down every classy trick he knew, courting the brunette (in a way) to earn a spot beside him, to reach him. Because that's what this was about: reaching him.

_At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it_

The crowd, the lights, and Riku… Sora could feel his blood singing through his veins in exhileration. Not allowing himself to get out-danced by the younger, showed off his best moves, quite literally dancing circles around Riku during the chorus.

_She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh_

Suddenly, the brunette's hand was in front of him, offering. Riku, holding back the need to intake great gulps of air, grinned and clasped the hand eagerly within a heartbeat. And they danced together.

_She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh_

* * *

"You dance as good as you make out," Riku wheezed between pants. He leaned on the bar, exhausted.

Sora—Dance Minor, Sora—was perfectly composed as he sipped from his drink. He spun on the barstool once. "You aren't bad for someone who doesn't have a formal training," he said, a smug smile on his features as he continued to watch the silver-haired teen heave. "You learned all that from the street?"

"Yeah," Riku said, finally catching his breath. "A bit from Axel but most from Demyx." He pointed to the mullet-mohawked teen at the dance floor, who was enthusiastically dancing with his nearly motionless partner, Zexion. Sora laughed at how ridiculous Zexion looked.

"So what are _you _doing out so late?" The silver-haired teen asked.

"Drinking," Sora answered a bit too simply, but the younger didn't notice for he quickly followed up with another sentence. "Because I'm old enough to _legally _go out to drink alcohol without asking for permission from my parents," he said with a smart grin, before placing his cup to his lips again.

Riku noticed the strange color of the drink. A misty black. "What is that?" he asked.

"Naught's Skyway," the brunette said, holding out his cup. "Wanna try?"

Riku took the cup into his hands and took a sip. Almost immediately he wrenched forward, fighting to keep from spitting the alcohol out. The elder was laughing out loud, clinging to the bar to remain in his seat while Riku was forcing to swallow the strong alcohol.

"Jesus!" he hissed, his esophagus burning. "What the hell are you?" He turned the other way and coughed.

"You don't drink hard alcohol, do you?" He turned to the bartender and raised his index finger. "Luxord! A water!" Sora said. Luxord, a blonde, british man with a multitude of facial piercings, nodded and slid a glass of water to the brunette within seconds. Riku wasted no time in taking the cup and gulping the contents down.

"Pussy," the elder muttered, smirking.

"What did you just say?" the silver-haired teen stared at him in disbelief.

"You heard me." Sora finished the last of his drink to make his point.

Riku laughed a little. "I like it when you talk dirty to me," he purred, grinning.

The brunette chuckled. "All right, I'm going." He easily slipped off his stool.

"What—Wait, wait, wait," the younger's hand snapped to his wrist. "Don't go," he said. "Not yet. Please."

Sora faced him, raising his eyebrow curiously.

"I'll buy you a drink," he offered. "And I'll let you see where my hands are to prove that I have not tampered with them any way, shape or form. No roofie martinis. I swear."

A detectable smile tugged on the elder's lips and Riku knew that he had, reluctantly, won him over.

Sora turned to the bartender. "Luxord! Four more shots of Naught's Skyway and three Hall of Empty Melodies!" he said. The blonde nodded and went to work.

The younger raised a brow. "Are you those all for you?"

"Yup, and_ you're_ paying for them, and all my other drinks," he said chipperly as he reclaimed his barstool. Riku had a sinking feeling in the pit of his wallet, but he smirked to hide it.

Sora looked at him and spoke again. "One of the Empty Melodies is for you, though. It has a smaller percentage of alcohol, so I think you might like it better."

Within minutes their drinks arrived and Riku experimentally drank a Hall of Empty Melodies, which he found to be rather tasty. He almost cringed as he watched Sora down the four Naught's Skyway in under a minute.

"You're a monster," he said. "You seriously have a problem, Sora."

That sentence made the brunette paused, just for a moment, before placing the first glass of Empty Melodies to his lips. "Is that so?" he said.

They spent the rest of their time drinking (well, Sora was drinking) and chatting, the brunette getting progressively drunk, and Riku getting progressively amused at how much alcohol the elder can consume without falling into severe liver failure. He was sure if normal people drank as much alcohol as the brunette did, they would be dead.

Eventually, though, Sora's ability to string several sentences of the same topic began to deteriorate completely.

"So, it's like, I don't even know why they're—it is _so hot._" The elder said slurred, at that point completely wasted. "God, it's really hot. Are you—are you sure you've never been to this club before?"

"No," the silver-haired teen tried to control his laughter. This was the fifth time Sora asked him this question. "Did you used to come here a lot?" he asked, which was the reply he had been responded last four times, mostly to see if the elder would finally catch on that he was looping.

"Yeah… yeah," the brunette hung and dropped his head in an exaggerated nod. "That sign over there…" He pointed the finger in the wrong direction, but the younger realized that Sora was pointing to the neon sign (which was made to look like several buildings side-by-side) behind the DJ. "That sign… I used to come here a lot back when I was in high school. This place has changed a lot since then, but not that sign. Did you—you know that I was here on opening night? Yeah, when I was in high school I used to come here a lot. This place sure has changed. That sign is still there though. I was here the first night it opened. And I used to, even though I was in high school, I used to come here." He suddenly began laughing.

Reflexively, Riku felt a smile creep onto his own face. "Why are you laughing?"

"I dunno…" The brunette giggled. "I don't—I don't…" Another fit of giggles overtook him and he could no longer speak.

"Okay, it's time to get you home." He looked at his watch. 2:23 AM. The silver-haired teen grabbed Sora's hand and hauled him to his feet.

"What—why? Why are you standing? Are you going somewhere?" Slowly, the elder leaned forward, placing his full bodyweight on Riku, who nearly toppled over. Managing to sling Sora's arm over his shoulder, the silver-haired teen awkwardly waved to Demyx and Zexion, signaling that he was going. The two waved back and Riku made his way out.

"Hey… hey, Riku…" the brunette said about a block away from the _Organization XIII._

"Yeah?" the younger grunted.

"Weren't we… in a club just now?"

"Yeah, but I'm…" he paused as he momentarily lost his footing, "…I'm taking you home now. Well, my place, actually. It's closer. And there're no buses around this time and—"

"What? No… No, I don't wanna go anywhere. I wanna stay here." He tried to pull his arm away from Riku's grip, but the silver-haired teenager held firm.

"I'm taking you to my place," Riku repeated firmly. "And we should call your house, too. Roxas and your parents must be worried sick about you."

"No," Sora shook his head lazily and rolled it to one side. "No, no, nope. I don't think so…"

"Come on, let's go," the silver-haired teenager walked forward, but the elder dug his heels into the concrete.

"No, no, no…" Sora slurred, prying himself from the younger's grasp. "I don't… I don't wanna go home."

"I strongly advise against that." Riku attempted to grab the other's elbow, but the brunette easily avoided his grasp, giggling.

"Sora, c'mon!" The younger said, agitated, trying to grab Sora again and the elder smoothly evaded him. This went on for several minutes, with Riku trying to grab the smaller's arm (or at least a fistful of his clothes) and Sora flitting just out of his reach like a pixie, laughing all the way.

"Stupid former Judo Club captain…" The silver-haired teenager panted, bent over with his hands on his knees.

Giggling, the elder took several paces back, putting about three yards between them.

"Enough, Sora. It's time to go," Riku said after catching his breath. He gestured to the brunette with his hand.

Sora tilted to one side, almost as if he were going to fall over, and then he snapped upright again. He tilted to the other side and then moved back into proper balance.

"Okay," he said simply, as if he was completely lucid if not for the bloodshot eyes and the fact that his stance was still a little wobbly.

Riku took a wary step forward, watching if the brunette was going to move again, but he didn't. Sighing in relief, he walked forward and secured a hand around Sora's arm before his drunken state of mind shifted again. The elder ran his own hand down Riku's arm, making the silver-haired teen stop and look at him.

"What is it, Sora?" he asked.

Sora smiled—

"Is something—"

—and lurched forward and threw up. Riku shut his eyes and looked away, trying his damndest to ignore the retching and splattering sounds. He could not, however, stop a shudder as he felt a warm, chunky wetness seeping into his shoes and lower pantlegs. He felt it on his skin, oh God. It was seeping through his clothes, oh God, oh God.

The silver-haired teenager heard Sora spit to get rid of the aftertaste and figured it was all right to look forward.

"Feel better?" The taller teen asked, trying not to glance down. The brunette's head hung down and he made a soft, groan-like noise. Riku steadied him with both hands.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Riku grunted as he clumsily transferred Sora to his bed. He glanced down at his shoes and winced at the had-been stomach contents. Luckily, though, he hadn't tracked any vomit on the carpet. _And_ he managed to get the brunette he loved into his bed. That was a good sign. They both still had their clothes on and they weren't having mind-blowing sex, but at least the night was starting to turn around.

Sighing, the silver-haired teen went to his drawer and pulled out a clean pair of his sleep pants and placed them on, not entirely too concerned with Sora seeing him changing.

_Vrrrrr… Vrrrrr…_

It took moments for Riku to realize that Sora's phone was ringing. More content than necessary, he reached into the brunette's skirt pocket and fished out the device.

"Hel—"

"_Goddammit, Sora!"_ Roxas shouted at the other end of the line, making the silver-haired teen jump. _"Learn how to use your fucking phone! Do you have any idea what I've been going through these last hours? You said—you _said_—that you were going to be home by one and it's three-fucking-o'clock—!"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Roxas, it's Riku."

The youngest Hikari's tone changed significantly. _"Riku? Why do you have Sora's cell phone?"_

"I was out and I saw him in a club. He got wasted and I brought him to my house."

A distinct face-palm was heard from the phone. _"That… _dumbass..._ I swear I'm going to fucking kill him."_

Riku laughed a little. This was the most he'd ever heard Roxas cuss in such a short amount of time.

"Look, I can let him sleep here at my place and I'll drop him off tomorrow morning."

"_Yeah, please, thank you." _Roxas sighed again.

"Hey, no problem."

"_Oh, and Riku?"_

"Mm-hm?"

"_Keep your hands to yourself or I will come to your house with pliers and a hammer. I will let you figure out why that thought should be scaring you shitless."_ Roxas said this so fluidly out of character the silver-haired teenager clapped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"All right, I promise." He crossed his fingers.

"_Good. See you later!"_

"See you."

Hanging up, Riku turned to the brunette, a silvery brow slowly arching upwards in amusement and deliberation.

_"I wonder what you're going to do to _me_ if __I__ get drunk." _The younger recalled the brunette's words clearly.

The silver-haired teenager walked to the bed and sat down, eyes on Sora. The elder was on his back, his head titled away from him and his arms out to the side and folded slightly. His shirt had ridden up to just above his naval, showing off his flat, well-toned stomach. His legs were parted just a little and his breathing was easy and slow.

Riku gulped as he let his eyes run down Sora's wonderful slim body, and was suddenly very focused on the brunette's clothes: a short denim skirt, a simple t-shirt, white knee-high socks with a cute, black cat skull and bones pattern and black, three-inch platform heels. He was mostly concentrating on the short skirt.

The very_ unobstructive _short skirt.

The younger ran his hands down the brunette's exposed stomach. Sora moaned quietly, his body arching up a little, as if asking for more. Riku gulped again. Sora would be very angry if he tried anything. He knew. Sora would be…

The silver-haired teenager ran the back of his hand along the inside of the brunette's thigh.

'So soft…' Riku though, licking his lips.

Sora was going to be pissed if he found out…

The silver-haired teen leaned farther.

'So don't let him find out,' a sneaky little voice in the back of his mind said.

Tentatively, Riku slipped his hand underneath the brunette's skirt.

* * *

Sora's eyes scrunched as he registered the sunlight through his eyelids. His head was throbbing painfully and for a brief moment he thought of never drinking again.

He didn't remember coming home. Huh. All he really remembered was drinking with Riku, and then…

A soft, sleepy murmur came from in front of him.

That voice seemed familiar.

Little by little, he opened his eyes and found himself looking into Riku's face.

For a few seconds, Sora lied staring into the younger, wide-eyed with disbelief and horror.

Riku stirred and, seeing the brunette was awake, gave a charming smile.

"Morning, honey," he said, practically glowing with delight.

A resounding _whack!_ was heard as Sora kicked Riku out of bed, partially out of instinct and partially out of panic. The brunette scrambled back, relieved to find that both of them were still clothed.

"Where am I?_!_ How did I get here?_!_" he said, eyes darting across the room. "What did you do?_!_" he demanded, pointing a finger at the younger.

"Geez," Riku groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "We're at my house, in my room. After you drank youself into a state of near catatonia I brought you home. You're welcome, by the way. And I didn't do anything to you while you were out of it. Nothing juicy…" he added under his breath. A comment which Sora caught. The brunette narrowed his eyes.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing," the silver-haired teenager said quickly. "Roxas has been worried sick about you. You should call him."

"I will. After you tell me exactly what happened last night."

"I already did." Riku stood up and stretched.

"You're not telling me everything."

"You threw up on my shoes. And part of my pants."

Sora glared at him. The younger sighed.

"Fine. I took a quick look at your panties. They're cute, but I think you'd look better in red."

The brunette closed his legs together petulantly, a full-on pout on his lips, but he seemed satisfied.

* * *

Riku pulled up his car next to the Hikari household and unlocked the car doors. Sora placed his hand on the handle.

"Thanks," he said, almost reluctantly. "For taking me home. And the ride."

"You're welcome," Riku replied, exercising great restraint to keep from making a clever, sexual-based reply. For a few moments, they sat without moving in silence. The silver-haired teenager leaned towards him, trying to see what was wrong. As he was about to open his mouth to ask, Sora spoke.

"Tomorrow—I mean, tonight—are you free?" The elder asked, turning to him.

"Why?"

"You still want that date?"

Riku's heart leaped. "Are you serious?"

Sora chuckled, running a hand through his head nervously. "Yeah. As thanks, for taking me home yourself. You didn't have to do that, so…"

The silver-haired teenager bent forward. "Can we kiss on it then?"

Grinning, the elder turned and responded with a chaste kiss. "Fine," he said. "Meet me at _Organization XIII _tonight. Nine o'clock." With that, he opened the door and slid out of the car. He turned heel once more and faced Riku. "Don't be late," he added seriously.

"I won't, then," Riku replied, using his most dashing smile.

Sora closed the cardoor, but through the window the silver-haired teenager saw him giggle as he walked up to his house.

* * *

**God, I wish you people could see what I see when Sora and Riku danced together. God… It was… orgasmic…. (hahaha.) No seriously, I wish I could project to you people what I saw, but I can only hope that my writing could entertain you enough. Ah, dancing hot people… hahhhh…. ^_^**

**Yeah, I chose **_**My First Kiss**_ **for some freakish reason. I was listening to music while writing this chapter wondering what the hell I was going to write about and then this song showed up. Incidentally, I was watching **_**So You Think You Can Dance?**_** last week, and so… Yeah, I know 3Oh!3's songs don't exactly promote the best sort of morals and Ke$ha is a dirty skank who probably lost her virginity at age 6 in a dark, back alley with some stranger (I **_**despise **_**Ke$ha), I just pictured Riku and Sora dancing to **_**My First Kiss**_ **so easily, so I went with it.**

**You know, I'm really into making Sora say bad words. I just like inserting them randomly, I guess. **

**Hall of Empty Melodies, Naught's Skyway, depressing names for drinks. Hahaha.**

**Oh, and for those who noticed that when I have a ?_! _close together and noticed that the ! was in italics, it's because that's the only way the document reader will put them together. For example: ? For those who can't see that last question mark had a ! after it, but this stupid document reader didn't put it in. I HATE YOU DOCUMENT READER!**

—**See you all next chapter!**

_**|Corrosive Moon|**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. **

**And I also messed up again. An anonymous review told me that Sora told Riku to meet him at **_**Port Royale**_** this chapter instead of **_**Organization XIII**_**. Well, there's no excuse, I fucked up. So I fixed the last chapter and had Sora ask Riku to meet at **_**Organization XII.**_

* * *

_Day 5: Out Tonight_

Sora grabbed the shirt he would wear when he would feel happiest. A blue-and-white no-sleeved shirt with a halter-knot back. There was an ink image of a black anchor dangling from a black chain and several rhinestones scattered along the chain. Though the stripes made him look wider than he wanted, he had always liked this shirt. The brunette then dressed in a pleated, denim skirt and thigh-high, white leggings with two fuzzy, blue puffballs dangling from a pair of strings on either side of his leg.

He looked at himself in his vanity table and sighed, his thoughts on Riku. Without meaning too, he found himself gazing at the duct tape rose the younger had given him, and then his eyes wandered to his hand, where Riku had kissed him.

Sora shook his head, his mind lingering on the kiss more than he wanted, before smiling a little. He sighed and turned to his full body mirror to inspect his appearance one last time.

He didn't want to run anymore.

* * *

Riku sat, cross-legged, in front of his full-body mirror with a frown. Behind him was his bed, which was covered by at least seven potential outfits that didn't seem good enough. For the last hour, he had been going through his entire wardrobe for a suitable outfit for his date, which would start in about thirty minutes.

The seventeen-year-old sighed deeply, wondering if he should try to look older. He frowned a moment later and stood up suddenly.

'Screw it…' he thought, walking briskly to the bed and grabbed his favorite graphic t-shirt and skinny jeans that made his ass look like the best in town (which wasn't too far from the truth.)

He stopped in front of his mirror one last time, flicking his hair into perfection and ensuring himself that he was the sexiest man in all of Twilight Town. Swallowing a nervous lump down his throat, the silver-haired teen grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Riku sat nervously at his table. It was almost 9:05 and he scanned the crowd for any sign of Sora. A small amount of irritation irked inside him. The brunette, himself, had told him not to be late and he had even managed to arrive at _Organization XIII _early (racing through traffic and consequentially breaking several traffic laws in the process.)

The seventeen-year-old rapped his fingers on the table. Ten minutes passed. Then twenty.

The thought that he was potentially being stood up was almost unfathomable. Riku set his phone on the table, eyeing its blank screen and wondering whether or not he should call Roxas to see if Sora was all right. Maybe the brunette had a good reason for being so late. Maybe he was sick, or had car trouble.

Riku would give him another ten minutes. Just another ten. And then he'd call Roxas.

As with anyone eyeing the clock for an extensive amount of time, the minutes passed excruciatingly slow. The moment his phone read 9:45 PM, Riku snatched the portable device and speeddialed Roxas' number.

_"Hey, Riku!"_ The blonde greeted.

"Hey, Roxas," Riku responded. "Hey, is Sora there? He and I kinda had this date and—"

_"What? Riku, what do mean you guys had a date? You mean, you had a date _tonight_?"_

"Yes, Roxas, we had a date tonight." The silver-haired teenager rolled his eyes at his friend's disbelieving tone.

"_Tonight?_"

"Yes, Roxas," Riku let the annoyance drawl slide into his words. "I'll admit that me and Sora dating is kinda creepy to your given that he's your older brother and—"

"_No, Riku, that's not what I mean. Sora's _not here_. He's not even in town."_ The last words hit him hard, almost like five jabs at his ribcage from the inside out.

"…what?" In one, inhumanly long, deranged moment, everything seemed to crush onto him. He was lied to. He was stood up. He must have looked like an idiot waiting in a shady bar for someone that would never come. His self-esteem was just knocked in the solar plexus and kicked square in crotch. His heart might have just deflated into a sick, pulsing, ugly pancake that rotted and squirmed inside of him. _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, dumb-ass, dumb-ass, dumb-ass._ He felt like a moron, hated himself and hated Sora all at the same time.

_"He left this morning, after you dropped him off. Didn't he… didn't he tell you?"_

_No, he_ did _tell me he was leaving today. I'm just sitting in a bar thinking he'll come to meet me because I'm just _that_ fucking depressing. _Riku swallowed to keep from lashing out the snide remark at Roxas. "No," he answered, instead.

_"I'm sorry, Riku. If I'd known—"_

"It's okay," the silver-haired teen said hollowly, the lie so obvious it was almost laughable. "I'll… head home, I guess."

_"Do you want me and Axel to come over?"_

"No, I'll be all right." The silver-haired teen slowly rose from the table and left, barely noticing the people shoving passed him as he made his way out and went to his car. He hardly paid attention on the drive home.

Despite his answer, Axel and Roxas were waiting at his front door when he got home. And though Riku felt his stomach twist because he didn't want his friends to see him like this, he did appreciate their concern. The silver-haired teen couldn't look Roxas in the eye, though, mostly because he looked so much like his brother.

"Hey," Axel said, "Roxas told me." Was the brief explanation. He was cladded in his pajamas, he must have just woken up and rushed over when he heard the news.

"We already cleared anything you can use to kill yourself with in your room," Roxas said, he was also wearing pajamas.

Riku felt his mouth irk up into an almost-smile. "Thanks," he said, dryly.

When they got into his room, Riku promptly flopped face down onto the bed without a word. Axel and Roxas sat on the floor, silently.

For a long time, no one spoke.

The silver-haired teen let himself wallow in his dark, depressing thoughts. He couldn't even find the strength to roll over when he felt the sheets suffocating him. Riku wanted to crumple up and die already. God, he felt so pathetic.

Axel and Roxas. Riku was glad to have them here. Even though they hadn't even spoken, having them here was doing him good. He was certain he would have contemplated killing himself if they hadn't.

The question that was killing him the most was _why_ Sora would do this. Why bother asking him out and not even show up?

The silver-haired teen sat up suddenly, making his two guests look at him. "I don't understand why he'd do it," he said, mostly to the air than anything. 'He,' of course, was understood without clarification. Axel looked at Roxas, as if because he and Sora were brothers the blonde would know the answer.

Roxas sought for something to say, something that would shed light. He bit his lip for a moment, thinking. "Maybe this has something to do with Leon."

Riku looked at him. "Leon?"

"Yeah, Sora's boyfriend."

* * *

_Day 5: Meanwhile, in Atlantica _

"_Sora?_" Tidus, his blonde roommate looked up from his bed in astonishment.

"Hey, Tidus," the brunette said, easing his roller backpack next to him.

"'Hey,' is that all you have to say?" Tidus rose from his bed and stalked towards him, angrily. "You disappear suddenly for six—"

"Five," Sora corrected.

"—days without even a single heads up or a sticky-note on the mini-fridge! You didn't even call! You didn't even text or email your other friends! You even freaking _changed your goddamned number!_ What the H_ell_? You just disappeared, Sora! Do you have any idea what sick-minded notions my psychotic mind was cooking up, Sora, _do you_?" The blonde jabbed at his forehead indignantly. "I thought you were raped and killed and maimed and tortured and stabbed—"

"Tidus."

"—and _don't _even get me started on the suspicious stares that everyone was giving me—"

"TIDUS!" Sora interrupted sharply.

"WHAT?" The blonde was caught mid-rant so his voice was loud.

"Didn't the principal tell you?" the brunette said matter-of-factly. "I thought I'd caught the swine flu, so I went home for a bit for some R 'n R."

"Oh," Tidus' cheeks went a little red with embarrassment. "You're on Room-Cleaning Duty for the next… ever. You're permanently on Room-Cleaning Duty," he muttered irritably as he returned to his bed.

Sora chuckled a little as he watched the blonde.

"Oh, and Leon's here," Tidus said, twirling a blitzball between his hands. "He went downstairs to get a coke, and he should be coming up soon. You really freaked him out, too, you know? He's been waiting for you here since you disappeared."

Sora's stomach knotted immediately. He nodded at Tidus, and the proceeded to unpack his clothing and restuff it into the scant furniture and small closet. The brunette felt sick as he thought about what in the world they were going to say to each other, but he tried to push the feeling down.

After all, he came back because he didn't want to run anymore.

Sora recognized the footsteps as they entered his room.

"Hey, Leon," he heard Tidus say.

Breathing in and out slowly, Sora turned.

Before him was a brunette man a couple years older than him. He was dressed casually with a simple, solid-colored shirt and denim jeans. A soda can was in his hands and his eyes widened as they set on the smaller male.

"Sora," Leon said.

Hearing his voice again made the oldest Hikari's ears tingle.

"Hey, Leon!" The eldest Hikari said, cheerfully. "Sorry, I worried—"

Immediately, the taller brunette crossed the room and pulled him into a tight embrace. The arms were strong and gentle, the contact familiar. Sora couldn't help but feel a little happy.

"You idiot," Leon muttered into his ear. "What were you thinking just disappearing like that?"

"Didn't the principal tell you?" Sora asked, exhausted to be re-explaining his lie. "I thought I caught the swine flu, so I went home."

"Home? You mean back to Twilight Town?"

"Yup."

Leon looked as if he were hating himself for skipping over such an obvious answer. "I didn't think you'd go to Twilight Town..." he said in voice with just the slightest hint of self-aggravation.

Sora giggled a little.

Tidus looked up from his _Blitzball Monthly _magazine. "Sora, if you and Leon are going to engage in homosexual stuff, do it elsewhere, _please_. Last time I didn't want to go anywhere near your bed for weeks."

The brunette laughed a little louder this time. Leon took his hand.

"Let's get some fresh air," he said.

"Sure."

* * *

_Oh God… It actually happens. It __**actually**__ happens just like in the movies…_

_When__** everyone **__is laughing at you, it __**actually looks **__like they're laughing in slow motion. _

_I wanted to die as I stood, completely humiliated, in our girls' school uniform I was forced to wear as the entire football team (along with any other spectators) gathered around me, laughing in that agonizingly slow pace. Everyone probably wasn't laughing in slow-mo in real life, but to me, it certainly felt like they were. _

_I gritted my teeth, the laughing surging painfully in my ears so…_

…_so…_

_So __**loud!**_

_With a great burst of strength, I leaped off the floor and smashed my fist into the nearest person without bothering to care if he (or she, he couldn't tell) was one of the football bastards who had stuffed me into the shameful girl's uniform in the first place._

"_Holy shit!"_

_The laughter immediately died away, and golden, sweet satisfaction settled contently in my chest as I whipped around and struck another bystander with all the force I could muster. _

"_Somebody call a teacher!"_

"_What the _fuck!"

_"**Get him!"**_

_Shouting. There was shouting now. Shouting was much better than laughing. I felt myself grinning. Fueled with rage, confidence and vigor I didn't know I had, I grabbed one football player by his jersy and rammed my knee right into his crotch at least six times before I reeled my fist back and delivered one solid finishing blow to his cheekbone. I barely had enough time to let out a happy laugh before someone grabbed me from behind. I threw my head back into their face so hard I saw stars in my vision, but whoever it was didn't let go. _

_Seifer, the football captain, was in front of me with eyes nearly flaming with rage and his fist poised to smash my brains into the back of my skull._

"_Little bitch…" he growled_

"What's going on here?"_ Out of habit, I immediately turned to the source of the voice. _

_A brunette was standing several paces away from us, arms crossed and uniform so crisp it could walk by itself. I recognized who he was: Squall "Leon" Leonhart of the junior class. _

_Seifer immediately lowered his hand and took several steps back. The student behind me released me and I felt a smile form on my face when he saw that football player's nose was bleeding profusely._

_Seifer was quick to point a finger at me. "The queer snapped!" he said. I rolled my eyes as I was referred to as "the queer." "Look what he did to Rai! And Rude, too!" Seifer pointed to the nose-bleeding guy and then to other one on the floor, the student whose testicles I probably obliterated._

_I didn't bother to make an argument. By all means, they were the ones with the bruises and blood and I was the one standing without a scratch. Not exactly productive evidence._

"_So _he _started it?" Squall said, with a raised eyebrow. He looked at me and I tried my best not appear guilty. "And the fact that you stripped him down to his underwear in plain daylight, shoved him into a girl's uniform and then laughed in his face had nothing to do with it?"_

_Seifer's cheeks turned the slightest bit of red and he sputtered a half-hearted excuse. "Well… it's—he…" Seifer gave up and settled for shooting me a heated glare before he stormed off. "Let's go, guys…" he muttered. His gang followed after him without a word._

"_Uh…" I began, rubbing my arm sheepishly. "Thanks for that, um, Squall."_

"_Just 'Leon,' please," Leon corrected. "Do you want to go see the school nurse?"_

"_Nah, I'm fine." I felt I would die if anyone else saw me in this ridiculous outfit. _

_Leon grabbed my arm and lifted my fist to eye level. "Your knuckles are bleeding."_

"_It's nothing." I pulled my arm back. _

_He bowed his head just a bit. "I saw what happened and I apologize that I couldn't get here earlier. I was about to intervene, but you proved to be quite capable. You fight very well. Are you in martial arts?"_

"_Me? Nope."_

"_You should consider joining the Judo club. I'm sure no one would bother you if you became the captain."_

"_Hm." I thought on that idea for a while. "Sounds neat. I guess I can give it a try."_

_Leon chuckled._

"_What's so funny?" I asked._

"_It's just that that uniform sort of suits you," he said. "No offense."_

_I looked down at my clothes and fluttered the skirt a little with my hands. "You really think so?" Suddenly, wearing a skirt didn't feel so humiliating. _

"_I'm serious. I know at least ten girls who would kill for your legs."_

_I laughed out loud, feeling that the day was finally turning around. "Yeah, you're right." I turned to Leon and stuck out my hand. "I'm Sora, by the way, Sora Hikari. Nice to meet you!"_

_One corner of Leon's mouth quirked into a small smile as he shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, too."_

_My cheeks heated up at the contact, but I smiled brighter._

_The next day, I walked into first period, head held high, cladded in the girl's uniform and (though I didn't really know it at that time) never wore boys' clothing ever again._

* * *

**GAH, I can't believe I mixed up their places... . Port Royale was going to be a fancy restaurant. That was scenario one of this chapter when Sora **_**was**_** actually going to meet Riku and blah blah blah, romance. **_**BUT**_** I decided that was a little too much like one of my previous fics, **_**Camera Doesn't Lie**_**, and as I may I have said before (but I'm not too sure) I dislike it when my fics become too similar. So I decided to let Sora abandon Riku.**

**Yeah, Sora and Riku getting ready, it was all at different times. :-P Sora left in the morning and Riku left at night. I hope that really screwed with you guys because that's what I was intending. Both of them were getting ready to leave, just not at the same time or to the same place. **

**I never want to be stood up. Oh, god, my self esteem would plummet so hard I would have killed myself with whatever plausible instrument of death at arm's length. **

**Yeah, I know, this chapter is short, and I would have saved you all a load of irritation if I just grouped it with the last chapter... or something. I dunno. And I'm sorry things had to end this chapter this way. -_- I **_**hate **_**myself. **

**The original length of this chapter was about five pages long in Microsoft Word with 12pt font Times New Roman. But I decided that I was a human with the decency to **_**not **_**completely fuck with you guys that way and wrote in an enlightening memory instead. **

**Well, find it in your hearts to input the fact that I HAVE A BIG-ASSED TEST EVERY WEEK UNTIL DECEMBER 18th. And since I am Asian, I have been raised since birth to mentally abuse myself whenever I get anything lower than a B, so I have no choice but to study hard which leaves me very little time to update this story properly. (Did I just give away more of my heritage? Yeah, I think I did.)**

—**Ready. Aim. Fire.**

_**|Corrosive Moon|**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I **_**really**_** wanted to integrate this chapter into the respectable chapters it mirrors (you'll see what I mean), but I thought that might be too troublesome to have you guys keep up with two storylines instead of just one considering my sparse updates. This chapter is, in essence, an enormous flashback. And you might want to go back and reread the fic to actually appreciate the parallels I put. They're not in every little flashback I have, but there are a few I'd like you all to catch.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Two People…_

_Act I:…And Their Beginning_

"So you're a freshman?" Leon asked.

"Mm-hm," I answered. I was walking along the narrow ledge of the walkway that surrounded the school. Though the wall was barely three inches wide, I was walking without difficulty and without looking down. Leon on the other hand, decidedly stood by traveling via solid ground.

"And you're a junior, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Leon answered. "And you're going to fall if you keep walking on that."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"If you fall, I won't catch you," Leon warned.

"I'm not a kid! I don't need you to catch me!"

Leon laughed a little. "So, are those guys from the football team still harassing you?"

"Nope!" I said happily. I whirled around—scaring Leon for a moment—sending my uniform's skirt twirling after me. "Not anymore! Not since I joined the Judo club and kicked the captain's ass! You should've seen his face! He thought that just because I wore a skirt I couldn't throw him over my shoulder!"

"Honestly, I would probably think the same thing," Leon said, shrugging his shoulders a bit in embarrassment. "When did you learn how to fight?"

"One boring summer with my mom's Judo videos," I answered simply. "The spring before she got the entire box set and was determined to lose twenty pounds. She never did it, of course, and that same summer our neighbors accidentally knocked out our satellite dish and we had no cable for the entire three months 'cause my parents are the greatest procrastinators in the world…" I shook my head a little at the last statement before turning to Leon once more. "I stumbled upon the box set while I was cleaning and decided it was a great way to get fit. Maybe I'll sign up for classes now so I can keep my title. Murakami's pretty good."

We walked a few more steps before Leon spoke again.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you start wearing the girl's uniform because I said that you looked good in it?"

"Yup!" I said, twirling around again. It was the truth and I saw no need to lie to him.

Leon seemed surprised by my blunt honestly. He stopped completely, shut his eyes a little and chuckled. "Why?"

I planted my two feet together. "What do _you_ think?" I asked.

For one, rare, precious moment, Leon's cheeks flared.

I automatically recognized the scarcity of Leon's reaction. Hell, he hardly ever smiled (or blinked, for that matter.) I giggled and leaped off the walkway's edge with ease. Without hesitation or doubt, I rolled my weight to the balls of my feet and placed a kiss square on his lips.

I pulled away, but only just a little, to measure Leon's reaction. I knew that I was taking a chance. I wasn't even one-hundred percent sure that Leon was even gay. But I…

…I wanted—

The moment I saw him, I wanted to be by his side.

For a moment, Leon was stunned and then, with a surprising, drop-dead gorgeous smirk, he gently gripped my waist and pulled me into another kiss.

* * *

_Act II: …And Their Compromises_

Lean set his coffee down on the small table with a soft _clink._ "Come on, Sora. Stop sulking," he said.

"I'm _not_ sulking," I said.

"Yes, you are."

"How can you even tell? I'm not even looking at you!" It was true. I had spun around on my stool so that my back was facing him.

"I can't see you, but those are definitely your sulking shoulders."

_Stupid, observant, evil little…_

Leon slid my milkshake to me. "Come on, drink. Your milkshake's getting warm."

I huffed angrily and said nothing.

Leon chuckled. "I can't believe you're getting so worked up over a game of hide-and-seek—"

"You cheated! I know you did!" I never, _ever_ lost at hide-and-seek. I knew he cheated. I knew he did.

"I did not."

"You're lying!"

We must have looked ridiculous, sitting there for minutes and minutes. Me in my skirt and leggings with a spaghetti strap, and Leon with all his seriousness. I could see him staring at me, his face with the faintest trace of annoyance.

"…All right."

"Huh?" I turned to face him.

"I admit it, I cheated."

"A-_ha_! I knew it!" I twirled around in my seat and pointed an accusing finger right to his face. I couldn't help it. I love being right. Containing a smirk, Leon grabbed my finger, pulled me close and kissed me.

Oh god. His lips… I can taste a hint of his coffee and for some reason that's just so fitting and just _so damn sexy_ for him. I don't know why… I… Oh, God, his tongue…

"I am sorry for cheating," he said, giving me a little peck on the lips.

"Mm, I forgive you. Less talking, more kissing," I said, leaning forward to taste him again.

Leon smiled, and happily obliged.

* * *

_Act III: …And Their Love_

We were whirling again, the colors a blissful blur around us. I was giggling like mad and Leon was just barely able to hold back his own laughter behind his smile. Leon set me down and I laughed as my heels hit against concrete once more and I stumbled as I try to regain my balance.

My hair is a lot longer now, down to my shoulderblades. I've been growing it long now and it makes cross-dressing a lot easier to coordinate when you have hair like a girl. (And in all honesty, I think I look good in long hair.)

We had just left prom, following our friends who were serenading like idiots in front of us without any care of the ungodly hour due to several bottles of imported beer. Tonight, I had decided to push the alcohol aside because I know it makes Leon uncomfortable when I drink a lot.

My hair is in curls down my neck and I am wearing a lovely blue charmeuse short dress with a beaded sweetheart halter and a band just under my sternum studded with silver. The dress' blue color is the same shade of my eyes and my heels match my dress. A blue and white rose corsage is on my right wrist and I wore it proudly tonight, its silver band often gleaming when we pass the various lampposts that lit the street. Leon is looking stunning in a blue tuxedo several tones darker than my dress. His expensive, shiny, leather shoes made distinct noises as the soles hit the concrete.

I looked up at smile at him. I'd had a great time tonight. Smiling back, Leon leaned down and kissed me without breaking stride. I wrapped my fingers around his neck and returned the kiss as passionately as I could. He pulls me closer.

"Come," he said, walking down another street. I smiled as he intertwined our fingers.

Leon waves to his friends, signaling we were leaving. Zack turns and whoops at us.

Grinning, I promptly flicked him off. I may be in a one-hundred and eighty-five dollar dress and ninety-dollar heels, but I can still run over there and give him one good boot in the ass.

I sung a tune I heard during the prom as we continue walking. We already knew what we were going to do. Leon's house was closest and, most importantly, it was conveniently empty at the moment.

Leon's jacket was gone the moment we enter the house and he kicks the door shut. I giggled, because he's never been this eager before and because he's kissing my neck—_oh! _I like that…—and it tickles.

"You look beautiful, Sora," he huskily whispered to me, the sound of which made me melt.

I rolled to the tips of my toes and wrap my arms around him. "Leon," I murmured, "take me."

He didn't need any more. In a pleasantly surprising show of romance, Leon swept me off my feet and carried me to his room. His lips were on mine as he laid me down, a hand already moving up my dress. His hot hands felt like they were all over me. My heart is racing and I feel like I'm on fire and soaring and spinning all at the same time.

Focusing, I lifted my hands and plucked apart his long-sleeved shirt and caressed his exposed chest, running my palms down to his abdomen. Leon squeezed the inner part of my thigh and I moaned. In return, I trailed kisses along his neck, down to his clavicle. I caught sight of Leon's clock; its red numbers telling me it was 11:15 PM, I vaguely remembered that my parents wanted me to be home by—

Leon's hand cups my groin and squeezes-Oh _oh_, god!

Fuck the curfew.

* * *

_Act IV: …And Their Doubts_

"Leon?"

"Yes?" Leon looked up from his book. We were currently in my room. I was lying on my stomach on my bed with ankles crossed in the air and studying. Leon decided to be more traditional and opted to study at the desk.

"Have you ever wished I was a girl?"

"Why do you ask?"

My mouth twitched to the side a little. I would never tell him that I saw him walking with that senior girl between classes. I could tell by the way she clung to him that she liked him, and that made me angry, but I'd die before I admitted that to Leon.

"I was just wondering…" I said casually.

Leon looks at me. "Why do you ask? Does it bother you?"

"No." My petulant pout gave me away.

Leon smiled gently, placed his book down and joined me on the bed. Being difficult and half-angry that he could read me so easily, I turned away from him. I heard his breathy chuckle.

"Sora…" His lips brushed against my temple and I coudn't suppress a shudder. His hand wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"I'd never ask for anyone but you," Leon whispers, trialing kisses down my cheek.

"Me, too," I say. Then I turn and give him my lips.

Leon moved, bolder, and pressed me against the bed. His hands were on either side of me and I could feel his hips on mine. I hastily kick away my pillow. It was in the way.

And as the world seemed to close around us, as I attempt to absorb every precious second we had together, I knew I would never want anyone else but him.

* * *

_Act V: …And Their Little Arguments_

I like to drink. I don't know why. One day, Tidus brings in this wine from his dad's secret stash and we all drank from it and I just really liked it. I was sixteen when it happened, and I've been expanding my tastes and experience with alcoholic beverages ever since. I know the best bars in town and I even know how to make several martinis and shots for when I have enough money to gather a small bottle collection of my own.

"You really have a problem, Sora," Leon told me one day. I was eighteen years old and rocking out in my senior year. Leon was already in college and twenty-one. I had gotten a fake ID to gain access to a bar. Leon was able to get in with no problems, but the bouncer looked at me strangely. Whether it was because my long hair, denim skirt-cladded, tight, graphic T-shirt-wearing self was arm-in-arm with my tall, dark and extremely handsome boyfriend, or because I didn't really look twenty-one, I couldn't really tell.

"I _do not_ have a problem," I retorted, downing another glass.

Leon let out a quiet laughter. "I strongly disagree."

"I just like drinking, is all."

"There is a very fine line between "like" and 'obsess.'" Leon pried the shotglass out of my palm and held it away from me. "That was your tenth glass. I'm stopping you before you can damage your liver."

"Leon!" I whined, utilizing my best pout. "How can it be damaging my liver? I'm not even half-buzzed!" I've always had a high tolerance for alcohol.

Leon was unphased. "I'm taking you home, Sora. Don't make me carry you out here."

I scoffed and folded my arms. "As if you have the gall too—Wait, what are you doing? Stop! GAH! LEON!"

In one swift movement, Leon grabbed me by my waist and slung me over his shoulder. My hands immediately clapped over the back of my skirt to ensure my underwear wasn't exposed. This made it very hard to balance on Leon's shoulder.

"Leon! _LEON! _You put me down, _now_!" I cried, kicking my legs as best I could. Meanwhile, everyone in the club was staring at us.

He ignored me and continued to walk towards the door.

"Leon! Don't make me use my judo techniques on you!"

"Enough, Sora. It's time to go." He said this gently, he always said it gently, but it was his firmest phrase. He says this when he really, really, really, _really_ wants me to stop drinking.

Begrudgingly, I relax my legs and sighed. "You're mean," I muttered. I thought comes to me. "I totally demand compensation for this extortion! I want a hot fudge sundae with almonds and peanuts and strawberries with a milkshake on the side!"

"It's two o' clock in the morning, Sora," Leon pointed out.

"People have ice cream in the middle of the night," I protest.

Leon didn't say anything but I knew he heard me. We walked out of the bar in silence. I was starting to wish I hadn't had too many shots. This way of travelling didn't sit well with my stomach.

But I kick my legs a little in excitement as I realize Leon was taking me to Scrooge's Ice Cream Parlor, the only ice cream parlor that was opened this late.

* * *

_Act VI: …And…_

Our love was like a hurricane...

"…and you are the storm," Leon would say, because that was what he thought of me when he first saw me: willful, troublesome, without restraint. I had changed everything in an instant.

"Then you would be my eye," I would always reply. "The center. My heart."

We were such an odd couple. Leon was always serious, calm and quiet, and I was headstrong, noisy and erratic. But we fitted like two, inverted, L-shape tetris pieces. I don't know how he put up with me.

We never really argued though. But we did… push and tug on each other. In my silly moods, Leon would look away, pretending he didn't know me. He would always smile, though, which was a dead give-away.

There were times when I could rope him into my world. Where he would dance—_damn_, he could dance—and laugh, and sing and be _oh my fucking __**god**_**, **_so sexy_.

We had our quiet times, too. When, after we had great sex, we would lie awake without saying anything, we were simply enjoying each other's existence. We would watch the stars wash away with the sunlight from his window. Leon would hold me close and I would just let my thoughts be filled by him.

It was wonderful. Everything was wonderful.

That's why I still don't know how it turned out like this.

Slowly, but surely, the little cracks began to grow. They dug deep into our world.

I don't even know when it started. I… I couldn't… I don't…

…

…Maybe I didn't have a chance at all because she had always been there too.

Rinoa.

She and Leon had been childhood friends and they had stayed close throughout school and college. I had talked to her before, and we had hit it off the moment we met. And if you didn't find me hanging off Leon's arm, I'd most likely be at her house, watching movies and talking about the new fashion lines and movies.

I didn't think it was strange that she and Leon were both attending Pride Rock University. I never even noticed that she had been watching him just as long as I had.

I never even…

…

It was my senior year in college. Final exams for the semester were drawing near.

I had always been a long way away in Atlantica University, but he and I met up when we could. It had been two months since we saw each other, and I thought I'd give him a surprise.

When I burst into the dormroom with the key he had given me before he left, I only had to see them for a second.

It only took a second for them to notice me.

And it didn't even take me second to turn around and run.

"Sora!"

I ignored him, hastily wiping the offending tears out of my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Sora!" Leon called again. By then I was out of the dorms. I walked faster, heading to the train station. I needed to get out of here.

"Dammit, Sora—" he grabbed my arm, but I jerked it out of his grasp faster than he could blink and struck him across his face.

Leon's eyes widened, and it takes me several micro-moments to figure out what I'd done, but I didn't regret it. I turned to him, waiting for poorly thought-out explanation while my eyes were stinging and my cheeks were burning because I had never felt so _stupid_ in my entire life.

How could I have not seen it coming?

The moment Leon saw my face he dropped his gaze. We stood in plain daylight, tears running down my face and Leon standing quietly while our entire world shattered around us.

"Tell me the truth," I managed to choke out. Leon didn't say anything, but he raised his eyes to me. "How long have you been together with her?"

Leon swallowed, his single nervous gesture. It wasn't a good sign. He was silent for several seconds before he spoke, not even looking me in the eye.

"Four months," he said quietly.

_Four months._ I couldn't even look at him anymore. The world was a soft blur of my tears. When did I start crying so hard?

"Sora, I'm sor—"

"Don't even say you're sorry," I lash out, struggling to keep the sobs from muddling my voice. "Don't you _dare_."

Sorry wasn't going to help. Sorry wasn't going to erase what I'd seen and what he'd done. No honest apology was going to bring things back to the way they were before.

…Because another heart was calling him; it wasn't mine. Not anymore.

Leon stepped forward and took hold of my elbow gently, his expression painful. I let him touch me. I knew this might be the last time I would let him, and I reveled in it as I always did.

Or is it 'used to' now?

"Sora, what can I do?" he asked, helpless. It sounds as if the flood of tears he was holding back was about to break. "What do you want me to do?"

My voice was thick with tears, but I made it work. "…I'd never ask for anyone but you…" I look up at him. "Do you remember when you told me that?"

"Yes," Leon answered.

"If you repeated it now, would you be lying?"

Leon's eyes watered, pleading, as if he didn't want to say it, but his honesty—the honesty I had always admired—pushed him forward and I knew the answer before he said it. "…Yes."

I spun around and run without another word.

I took the train to Atlantica, ignoring the stares of other passengers because I couldn't stop crying the entire way. The moment I got into my dorm I began to pack my suitcases furiously. Classes were still in session and Tidus wasn't there to ask questions. My mind was rapidly working up a cluster of lies to excuse myself from classes, what to tell Mom, Dad and Roxas.

I just needed to move somewhere. I needed to disappear and not think about this. Not yet. It was just so painful now. I want to deal with it later when the gash in my heart scarred over and my head will be clearer.

But all I could think about was going home, to a familiar place, to the place where everything began.

Within the hour I was already on the train to Twilight Town.

* * *

**About Riku and Leon: Though they are both very cool, their personalities are different. Riku is much more easy-going than Leon and his public displays of affection are more flamboyant and slightly exude arrogance because he knows he's one hot piece of ass. Leon is much more subtle with his activities, and in that aspect (following the basic cliché for cool and silent types) his actions seem much more affectionate due to their rarity and less-obvious nature. But they both understand Sora and they both love him, and here and there they have similar responses or actions, which really throw Sora for a loop. When it comes to loving Sora, what sets Riku apart from Leon is… you'll see. You'll see. **

**The main theme of this chapter was inspired by The All-American Reject's song (which featured The Pierces) **_**Another Heart Calls.**_** If you've listened to it before, you'd noticed that I've dropped a bit of their lines in here. And I don't own those lines. Listen to it, please! **

**As always, please review! They are my crack and cocaine! :P**

**See you all next chapter!**

—_**|Corrosive Moon|**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Near Year Everyone!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

_Day 6: My Heart_

They walked side-by-side along the scenic pathways of Atlantica University.

"You've missed five days worth of classes," Sora said. "That's not like you."

"I was worried about you," Leon said.

"Were you?" The smaller brunette let the small bit of ice slide into his voice.

The elder looked at him, but he didn't say anything.

The two walked several yards in a suffocating silence. Sora fought that deep impulse to chatter about nonsense to fill in the gap, but he didn't know what to talk about that would ease them both. Instead, the eldest Hikari held his hands behind his waist. He felt a lot calmer this time. Was it because of their time apart to ruminate on this subject or was it because of…

"Sora," Leon began, stopping.

"Mm-hm?" Sora followed the suit, looking at him.

"I am sorry. For what it's worth, I really am," the taller said miserably, pained. "I… didn't mean to hurt you that badly."

"It's all right—"

"No, it's not all right," Leon said firmly. "I owe you an explanation, at least." He sighed heavily before he started to speak again. "I did fall in love with you first. I fell in love with your strength and boldness. But…"

"I was too much like her, right?" The eldest Hikari finished. "That's why we got along so well. We were so alike." Sora thought of all of the similarities between Rinoa and himself. All the favorite celebrities and movies and interests they shared.

The taller was looking at the ground. "I didn't notice how much you were like her until you were gone. Rinoa confessed to me after two years in college. I guess she never had the courage to speak up until you weren't there. She said she always felt conflicted about showing her true feelings towards me because she saw you as one of her best friends and she didn't want to hurt you."

"But...?"

"But… one night, we had been drinking a bit, and you know how Rinoa is when she drinks, she's a little… loose, I suppose would be the word to describe her."

Sora almost smiled, recalling a memory when a slightly tipsy Rinoa spoke about how she had always secretly feared raptors since she was very small. And how there were many times through her childhood she would google search 'how to tell if your neighbors are raptors' because she of her suspicions. Then she talked extensively about how the bar they were in wasn't raptor-proof because it was on the first floor, the windows weren't made of tempered glass, and the doors hand handles a raptor could open.

Leon continued. "She kissed me and I realized that loving her came more easily than loving you. It felt…"

"Right?" The younger brunette supplied.

"Don't say that," the elder said, almost angrily that he would use such a word. "Cheating on you was wrong; I will admit to that and take the consequences. But loving you wasn't wrong, Sora."

Leon took his hand, stroking the back with his thumb. A soothing gesture. "…Do you really love her?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but I love you too."

It was nice… to hear him say that again; to hear the ring of those words, but Sora knew that…

"You don't love me," he said.

Leon started to say something but the eldest Hikari stopped him with a raised hand, shaking his head.

"You didn't come here because you loved me; you came here because you felt guilty. Trust me—" Sora raised his hands and traced the taller's eyebrows with his thumb. "I know the lines of your face very well. Your stoic frown looks like this…" the petite brunette drew an imaginary line, just slightly curved on his face, higher than his lips were, "and your concerned frown looks like this…" he drew a straight line in the same place, "and your guilty frown looks like…" and he brushed his fingers over Leon's lips.

Sora dropped his hands slowly. "I've known you for a long time… you know?" The younger inhaled and exhaled deeply. "You should get back to Pride Rock."

Leon wanted to say something. He wanted to say that he had known Sora just as long as Sora had known him; that he knew the wrinkles around his eyes were to mask that he was in agony, and that his shaking shoulders meant that he was trying so very hard not to cry. But Leon said nothing because he knew that all shorter brunette wanted to do was let him go as quietly and painlessly as possible.

"…All right," the elder said. "I guess it's time for me to go. Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine," Sora said with a small chuckle. "Well, hurry up! I'll laugh if you end up failing the semester!"

The taller brunette smiled. "That would be embarassing, wouldn't it?"

Leon reached over and squeezed the eldest Hikari's arm. "Good bye, Sora," he said.

Sora grinned. "Bye, Leon," he replied.

It was only when he was out of sight did Sora allow the choked sob to leave his throat and the tears ran down his face. He had been scared that he wouldn't hold them back long enough, but he did.

It still didn't stop the sting of allowing Leon to walk away from him, but the brunette knew that this kind of pain had to be worth it. He couldn't guilt Leon back to loving him, it wasn't fair and it wasn't real love.

* * *

To say that the next day was straining was an understatement. Though he did need that well-deserved break, Sora was beginning to think the one test, one research paper, two quizzes and twelve homework assignments he needed to do were making him look back on his arbitrary runaway.

Kairi, his long-time best friend and fellow classmate, refused to speak to him on account of being an inconsiderate dumbass for worrying her so much and did not help him catch up with his work, much to his dismay. Sora was forced to stay in the library until eleven researching on the pros and cons of King Triton's policies during his rule. Exhausted, he came into his room, fully prepared to fall into his bed.

Instead, however, he found himself staring right at Riku, who was lying on his side on his bed, his head propped up on an elbow.

"Hey," he said, as if he had been waiting for Sora all day. "Took you long enough to get here."

The brunette almost let his jaw fall slack in shock. "R-Riku? What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you, _duh._" The silver-haired teen rolled his eyes.

"Who let you in?"

"Your roommate did. Then I warned him that if he didn't want to be in the midst of crazy, hot, sweaty man-sex he should find another place to sleep for the night."

Sora narrowed his eyes at him. "Get out, Riku." Seeing Riku on his bed suited the younger so well it was starting to creep him out.

"No," Riku said impudently, sitting up and crossing his arms.

"If this is about last night—"

"I don't care about last night."

The brunette blinked. "You don't?"

"No. Because I know why you did it." He kicked his legs a little, his gaze at his feet. "Roxas told me about Leon. He said that he didn't know for sure, but he was positive that this had something to do with whatever happened between you two." Riku looked up at him. "You had a bad breakup, right?"

"Can we not get into that?" Sora said, yesterday's afternoon still vivid in his mind. "Go, Riku."

"Then why did you even bother hitting on me?" The silver-haired teen stalked up to him, angrily. "Why did you let me get so close to you?" Riku was only a few inches away, the brunette could feel his breath on his cheek.

"You were hot, so suit me," Sora replied bitterly.

"Then what about that time in the closet?"

"That was nothing."

"Do you really believe that?"

"What do you want me to say, Riku?" The brunette said, slightly frustrated.

"That you love me." Pained royal blue met turquoise.

"I don't," Sora said. He wanted to say that so firmly. Why did his voice sound so weak?

"Look, I get it: you're hurting. That's why you backed out on our date. But I… I can't forget, Sora. I can't stop thinking about you. I love—"

"_Stop_." The brunette shut his eyes. He didn't want to hear those words. "Riku, just leave. Please."

The silver-haired teen let out a soft sigh and walked passed him without another word. Sora kept his eyelids shut, trying to divert all attention from this painful tightness in his chest. The sounds of Riku's footfalls becoming farther away filled the hallway.

"I was lying, you know," the seventeen-year-old said suddenly, stopping in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" The brunette glanced at him with a puzzled look.

"That night I brought you home after you got smashed. When I said I only looked at your panties, I was lying." Riku turned to face him. "Of course I went further than that. I looked at all of you." He smirked. "Even the parts you couldn't see yourself. I even touched—"

The silver-haired teen took off running, a vicious Sora chasing after him hell-bent on mauling him to death. Riku threw open the stairwell door and leaped three stairs at a time to the roof, frightful of the elder's heavy, measured steps that pursued him the entire way there. He quite sure that the only reason he managed to keep faster than Sora was because he was sure he would _die _if he didn't_._

Even as he reached the rooftop, Riku kept running. Aiming to reach the edge of the building.

"Riku?" he heard Sora call, a slip of panic in his voice. "Riku, what are you doing?"

The seventeen-year-old lept over the edge and held onto the rail to keep himself from falling seven stories.

"I'll jump," he threatened, looking the elder right in the eye. Terror swept the Sora's face.

"Riku," he said in an even voice, hand raised as if the action could calm the situation, "come back over the rail."

"No," Riku said petulantly.

"_Please_ come back over the rail."

"_No_. You don't want to see me anymore, right? You can look down at my lifeless body and regret all you want." His face was serious.

"Oh my _God_, Ri—!" Sora began to speak about how immature he was for blowing this out of proportion when the silver-haired teen released one hand and pushed himself from the rail as much as he could.

"Do you want me to jump?" Riku asked.

"No, of course not!" The brunette immediately.

"Then you're going to have to do better than that." He removed his thumb.

"Think about your friends! Axel! And Roxas! And your dad!" Sora spilled out, frantic eyes on the four fingers keeping the younger from certain death.

Frowning, Riku lifted his pinky. "And…?" he urged.

"And I don't want you to die either!"

"_And_…?" The younger pressed still, lifting his ring finger.

"And… And I… You…"

A viable pout formed on Riku's lips. Sora swallowed and averted his gaze. The words he knew he had to say bubbling in his heart but he couldn't find the po wer to say them. This was exactly how his last romance started. They had jumped in too quickly, maybe—burned too hot.

"Sora."

Hearing his name, the elder Hikari looked up, their eyes meeting.

"Come on, Sora," Riku encouraged gently.

"I can't say it, Riku. Not if you want me to mean it. I can't." The last bit sounded like a plead. "I'm too scared. This is happening too fast. Like last time—"

"Will you stop doing that?" The silver-haired teen shouted abruptly, as if at his wit's end. Sora jumped. Riku continued. "You keep drawing these comparisons between us! Leon is Leon and I am me! We're two different people! If you'd actually _go out_ with me one time I can prove it!" He looked hard at him. "Sora, I'd never hurt you. I _love_ you, Goddammit. Do you really think I'd come all this way here, provoke you, and dangle off this…" he turned his head to the ground—the far, far ground—with a sharp intake of breath, "…absurdly high dorm building just to dump you later?"

The younger held the brunette's gaze once again. "Do you want me to jump?" he asked.

"No," Sora answered.

"Why?"

The brunette bit his lip, hesitating. It was strange, this feeling in his chest. Amidst all the aggravation, all the doubt he gathered to attempt to bury it, he could still feel that feeling.

When did this start to happen?

"Because I love you." The words came out easier than he thought.

"And will you go on a date with me?" Riku continued.

"Are you leaving me with much of a choice?"

"Well…" Riku removed his middle finger from the rail.

"Okay, okay! I'll go on a date with you!"

"Right now."

"Right now?" Sora repeated, surprised.

"Yeah, right now."

The elder sighed. "All right."

A wide grin spread on the silver-haired teen's face. "Great!" he said, swinging one leg over to safety—

His foot slipped.

"_Riku!_"

Riku hardly had time to register what was happening. All he felt was the sensation of falling and a split-second later he saw a horrified look on Sora's face. His hands scrambled for the rail but he was tumbling backwards too fast—he couldn't reach it.

Swiftly, Sora's strong hands grabbed his arm and shirt collar and Riku felt the hands pull him so close to the brunette's body he could hear the other's frantic heartbeat.

"Thanks," the silver-haired teen said breathlessly, clinging onto him for dear life.

"You're welcome," Sora replied with a weak chuckle.

"Soooo… I nearly almost died just now. Can you at least let me get to third base tonight?" Riku smiled impishly.

"I can still let go," the brunette warned.

"Second-and-a-half base?"

The elder sighed and hauled him over the rail. "You're going to be a troublesome boyfriend. I can already tell."

The silver-haired teen's smile grew all the wider.

* * *

Riku visited Atlantica as often as he could, which on average was every two weeks. The seventeen-year-old would more than likely drag Sora into another date into town. Even though the elder was often swamped with homework or completely stressed out, he would always agree. And it wasn't only because he feared what Riku would do if the he dumped him (considering what he did just to ask him out.) Sora did like spending time with silver-haired teen. It was nice, he admitted to himself, to spend time with Riku.

One day and about seven dates later, Riku opened the door and froze, his jaw nearly dropped in shock. Sora turned to him. He wasn't in his usual skirt or dress. He was… in boys' clothes—the Atlantica University's boys' uniform to be exact. The navy-blue suit and plaid tie were new, the package it came in tossed onto the brunette's bed.

"Well?" Sora asked nervously.

Riku said nothing.

"Do I look bad?" The elder asked, his boyfriend's silence was not a good sign for him.

"No, you don't look _bad_. I mean, I think you'll look good in anything… it's just different," Riku replied. "I miss the skirt though."

Sighing, Sora turned to the full mirror, eying his uniform. "I miss the skirt too. But there's not much point in me cross-dressing while my hair's so short…"

"When did you cut it?"

The brunette casted his eyes downward, pretending to concentrate on straightening his tie. The aversion of the topic was all Riku needed. Sora probably cut his hair after his break up. His friend, Namine, had done the same thing when she was dumped by her boyfriend.

The young decided to change the subject. "You can still wear girl's clothing. I mean, I think you really rocked it out."

"…I crossdressed because Leon said I looked good in girl's clothing," Sora blurted.

"How in the world did_ that_ subject come up?" Riku asked, genuinely curious.

"Some assholes stuffed me in a girl's uniform after school and laughed in my face. That's how I first met Leon."

"Because he beat up the idiots who did that to you?"

"No, I did," Sora said, grinning at the silver-haired teen's surprised expression. "He was going to help me, but I didn't need it. That's when he told me."

The elder sighed again, fussing with his blazer collar to keep his hands busy. "Sometimes when I wear girls' clothing I can still feel the weight on me, you know? I'll think about him too much and I don't want to do that with you."

Riku went up to him and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "All right," he murmured, an arm around Sora's waist. The brunette rested his head on his shoulder.

"But you know, you can always wear girls' clothes. For me. In private," the seventeen-year-old insinuated quietly.

"We're having a moment, stop ruining it," Sora snapped, though a small corner of his mouth rose into a half-suppressed smile.

Riku chuckled and held him closer. "Just putting it out there."

* * *

**I really didn't want to make Sora give up his cross-dressing. But I felt it had to be done. **

**Dramatic chapter. :\ Breakups, heartaches, hooking-ups, attempted suicdies. Oh, please don't threaten to commit suicide in order to get the one you love to admit (s)he loves you. That's dangerous. Very dangerous. I dislike writing drama, it doesn't come so naturally to me. This chapter was harder to get around than usual for me, which is the reason why this update was late. (I usually try to update around the fifteenth of the month. The keyword is "try.")**

**Another thing, last chapter I wrote in the post-story author's note that though Leon and Riku were the same, there was a difference between them other than their personalities. Because this difference is kinda lame and poorly executed due to my terrible writing style, I'll just tell you: Riku would go to much farther - and more drastic - lengths to be with Sora than Leon would. Oh, and one more thing: when Riku was lying when he said that he "looked at all" of Sora. He did just look at his panties. Liar, liar. Hahaha.**

**This story isn't over yet! There's at least one more chapter in store! Yeah! *pumps fist* **

—**As always, please review! And see you all next chapter! **

_**|Corrosive Moon|**_


	8. Chapter 8

**For some freakish reason, I like putting these extras. I don't know if it's witty or if it shows that I'm an incompetent author because I can't tie up all the lose ends in the last chapter. Oh, well.**

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

* * *

**

_The Afterstory: Tender Words for You

* * *

_

_Part 1: I Can Love Again_

"You're dating a _seventeen-year-old high schooler_?" All his friends exclaimed in unison.

"Yup," Sora said, nodding as he spooned another bit of chocolate sundae into his mouth. It was a sunny day in Atlantica as his usual gang of friends ate at the _Seaside Ice Cream Shoppe._ "We've been going steady for about two months now," he announced proudly.

"Wow," Tidus said, wide-eyed as he slumped back in his seat. "_Lucky_," he murmured as he drank his milkshake.

"What school is he from?" Kairi asked, pausing to sip some of her strawberry milkshake through a straw.

"He's from Twilight Town High," Sora said.

"So he has the uniform and everything?"

The brunette nodded again.

"…Isn't this a form of pedophilia?"

"_No, Kairi_, I already checked," Sora retorted. "I may be five years older than him, but he has to be prepubescent for it to be considered pedophilia! Besides, he's turning eighteen in, like, a week. _And_ he's a senior."

"So who's the lucky guy?" Selphie asked, placing her chin on her palms.

"Riku Yorushi."

There was an evident element of fear that slipped into each one of his friend's faces. Tidus

"Riku _Yorushi_? You mean the son of _Sephiroth Yorushi_?" Kairi queried.

"The very same," Sora replied.

"Sephiroth Yorushi, that creepy, psycho guy who carries that monstrous sword with him at all times?"

"Uh-huh."

"_The _Sephiroth Yorushi who almost _sliced my head off_ because my blitzball _barely grazed_ his yard?" Tidus asked.

"Yup."

"Sephiroth Yorushi who attacked that ice cream truck that one time because it kept playing _Pop Goes the Weasel_ and he hated that song?" Selphie questioned.

"Was that him?" Sora said, vaguely remembering that incident.

"I remember that!" Tidus said. "And we never saw an ice cream truck on our block ever again!"

"Oh_ yeah_…. That's right…" the eldest Hikari said distantly.

"And you're dating his _son_?_!_" The entire table exclaimed.

"Didn't we make that clear several minutes ago?" Sora asked, raising an annoyed eyebrow. He ate another spoonful of ice cream and savored it.

"Is he anything like his dad?" Tidus asked him.

"Um…" The brunette thought for a moment. "I haven't met his dad, personally. I was planning on going home this Christmas break. Maybe I'll see him."

"How are you and him doing so far?" Kairi questioned.

"All right," Sora shrugged. "We've been on several dates and they've all turned out good. He's a great kisser." A nearly invisible smirk tugged on the brunette's lips as he thought of a memory.

"So have you guys… done it?" Selphie asked, blushing.

"Nope. He's been trying, but I won't let him," Sora said with a bit of minor amusement as he circled his spoon in his sundae thoughtfully. "Seriously, teens are so horny. Roxas and Axel were all over each other when I visited. Was I like that when I was a teenager?"

"_Yes_." They all responded with affirmation.

The brunette slapped a hand over his face. "'When I was a teenager…'" he muttered, realizing how old the sentence made him feel.

Kairi giggled as she tugged him up by his blazer. "Come on, you goof. We're gonna be late for our usual Romantic-Comedy Tuesday!"

"Oh, right!" Sora glanced at his watch and stood up. "It's my turn to pick the movie and _your_ turn to get the popcorn! We're totally watching _Love Actually_. See you guys later! Tidus, you're going elsewhere tonight!" he called, hooking his arm with his auburn-haired friend and taking off to his dorm.

"Right," Tidus said flatly, used to being thrown out of his own dorm. "I'll crash at Yuna's dorm, I guess."

* * *

"Hey, Sora, can I ask you something?" Kairi asked when they were out of earshot of their friends.

"Yup. What's up?"

"Well, are you really serious about your relationship with Riku or is all this just some sort of rebound because of you and Leon?"

Of course, Sora had eventually spilled about his breakup to Kairi. The auburn-haired girl had pestered him constantly the first few weeks after he and Leon had separated (she was far more headstrong and stubborn than her delicate appearance let on) and was able to wrench the truth out of him. She turned her blue eyes—which almost held the exact same shade as his—at him.

Sora frowned. "Are you insinuating that I'm using this poor, seventeen-year-old boy? Kairi, that's evil."

"Well?"

"Seriously, Kairi, how many years have you known me?"

"_Sora_…"

The brunette took a deep breath. "Honestly, I often ask myself the same thing."

"And what is your answer?"

"I don't answer, actually," Sora said. His friend looked at him, confused. He continued. "I picture Riku. I see him laughing, see him looking at me, kissing me." The brunette turned to her. "What do you think?"

Kairi smiled. "You're on your way to becoming a full-blown pedophile."

"Dammit, Kairi, we've already gone through this!"

She ran ahead with a laugh. Then, utilizing all her wit as a Music Major, she threw her head back and sang, "Sora and Riku sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes sex, then comes life in a prison complex!" **[1]**

"You're absolutely terrible!"

* * *

[Next Wednesday]

Riku closed the door behind him. Sighing, he trudged up to his room (located on the second story.) Despite the fact that today was relatively homework-free, he was sad because he was finally eighteen and he couldn't even celebrate it the way he wanted to with Sora until the weekend—

Sora was in his room.

Riku, halfway through his doorway and hand still on the doorknob, was so surprised his backpack slipped off his shoulder and landed with a heavy thud on his floor. Because not only was Sora unexpectedly and pleasantly in his room, he was cladded in a beautiful, gorgeous, deliciously _sexy_, one-piece, white dress that he had once dreamt of.

And it looked so much better on Real-Life Sora than Dream Sora.

"S… S-Sora…" he managed to collect enough brainpower to speak. "What… what are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you," Sora said, his voice a sultry and silky. "Happy Birthday, Riku," he smiled. He ran his hand down his side, sliding it over the clothing and stopping over his hips.

"You're in a dress," the silver-haired teen pointed out dumbly.

"Yes, but I thought you liked to see me in girls' clothes?"

_Oh, yes, he did._

But wait, what if this was a dream? Riku pinched himself just to check, his heart racing as he felt the sting of pain.

This wasn't a dream.

_Oh sweet gods_, this wasn't a dream.

"Well, don't just stand there," the college student giggled. "Don't you want to celebrate your birthday?"

Riku didn't answer; instead he nearly _leaped_ onto Sora, pinning him onto his bed.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to do this?" the younger growled, low and sexy. The brunette's spine shivered with anticipation.

Riku's hands were on him. Sweetly, hotly, tenderly exploring all that they could, leaving a wake of fire and electricity at their touch. Sora arched his body to those touches, and losing all self-control he flung his arms around the younger's neck and thrust his pelvis into his. A long moan left Riku's lips and his movements became more desperate. Immediately, his hands cupped the back of the brunette's thighs and drew him closer.

"Riku…" Sora let out a breathy, pleasurable gasp as he felt that the younger was just as hard as he was.

The silver-haired teen grinned.

Without warning, the elder hooked his leg around Riku's waist and rolled to the side, forcing the eighteen-year-old underneath him.

Sora grinned as he slid one leg on each side of him, plucking open the silver-haired teen's long-sleeve shirt. Though mildly surprised, Riku seemed extremely pleased. He brought his head up, silently asking for a kiss and the brunette happily obliged. One of Riku's hands snaked underneath his dress.

"You're not wearing any underwear…" he murmured.

"I thought it would make things easier…" Sora purred, trailing kisses down his cheeks. His hand slipped into the silver-haired teen's pants and pulled his erection free. Riku shivered pleasantly.

"Check under your pillow," the brunette said.

The eighteen-year-old did, and was surprised to find a tube of strawberry lubricant.

"You think of everything," Riku said, genuinely impressed.

Sora's mouth quirked into a grin. He bend over him and placed his mouth to his ear.

"Take me, Riku," he whispered hotly, running his hand gently up and down the other's shaft.

He didn't need anymore goading than that. Quickly opening the tube, Riku hurriedly coated his fingers and pressed them into the brunette. By then, Sora had straightened himself up to give the silver-haired teen more room. He placed the balls of his feet on the bed and folded his legs. The elder's eyelids fluttered when he felt the fingers enter him. He had taken the first finger well enough but the second digit made him hiss a little in pain. It had been a while since he had last done this. Without meaning to, the thought led him to a feeling of sadness.

"Are you all right?" Riku asked as he withdrew his fingers, concerned. "Should I—?"

"No," Sora interrupted. "I'm fine, Riku."

"If you want to stop, it's okay." There was viable disappointment in the silver-haired teen's eyes when he said this, but there was honesty too.

"I don't want to," the twenty-two year old said softly, placing a hand on Riku's pale abdomen to ease him and holding his gaze. "I love you, so…" he kissed him, "please, don't stop."

The younger kissed him back. "Of course," he answered.

Sora aligned himself with the other's throbbing member and, sucking in his breath, lowered himself. Riku moaned as he pushed inside the brunette, the pleasurable feeling was familiar—this wasn't his first time—but it had never felt as wonderful as it did now, never had the feeling been this intense. And Sora looked so beautiful as he began to move, rocking his hips as if he were dancing. The silver-haired teen watched him, entranced and utterly helpless with sheer bliss. He could barely gather enough mental power to thrust his hips—to even speak anything intelligible aside from the brunette's name.

"Aah! Sor-Mmn! _Sora!_"

Sora was grinning, pleased.

They quickened their pace as they felt their climax draw nearer. The moans and pants filled the room, and at some point Riku gripped Sora's waist hard and pounded into him until they both came.

Sora slid off the silver-haired teen, throwing his palm out to lessen the fall. Riku rose up on his elbows in alarm, his eyes catching the forming bruises on the elder's hips, but Sora was smiling, obviously shrugging off the minor injuries. The adrenaline was dying down, and a content haze was coming over them. The brunette snuggled next to Riku, latching onto the his arm. Meanwhile, the silver-haired teen managed to wrench the blanket out from underneath their bodies.

"Wait," Sora said. "We're not done yet, stud." He plucked the blanket from the silver-haired teen's grasp and tossed it aside.

"We're not?" Riku gave a surprised smile; on the inside, though, he was trying to fathom how the brunette still managed to have so much energy.

"Nope," a corner of Sora's mouth quirked up. "You're going to _thoroughly_ enjoy your birthday, whether you like it or not."

"Aren't I supposed to get a say in this? Since it's _my_ birthday?"

"Stop whining," the elder retorted. "Or are you suggesting that one meager round of sex is all that you have to offer?"

That had lit a competitive fire in silver-haired teen's eyes. "You're on_,_" he said.

Hours of incredible sex later, Sora was lying on his stomach once more, his elbows propped on the bed and his chin on his palms. He looked to his right, where Riku was lying unconscious, having passed out several minutes ago in glory.

The twenty-two-year-old felt a smile tug on his lips, he had to remember to gloat about his endurance later. In the meantime, he raised his finger and leisurely traced the contours of the silver-haired teen's sleeping face, memorizing the details.

Sora made a mental note: This was Riku's I-Just-Had-Mind-blowing-Sex face. The brunette giggled at the name. Then he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the younger's lips.

"Happy Birthday, Riku," he whispered.

* * *

_Part 2: I Want to Be Close to You_

On a sunny day in June, and a little over half a year after Sora and Riku officially began dating, the Hikari brothers approached the Twilight Town Banquet Hall, which had been rented out today for Twilight Town High School's graduation. Sora was invited to watch Riku graduate, and Roxas was here to watch Axel graduate.

As Sora entered the massive room, he began to remember his own graduation. He hated it. There had been too much pomp and circumstance in his opinion, but Riku had insisted that he come, hinting that the trip would be worth it. And even though he was slightly apprehensive, his college semester was already over and he had nothing better to do anyway.

The two brothers settled into a chair close to the front and waited for the ceremony to begin. About forty minutes later, music was heard and the TTHS seniors strolled out in neat rows like an army. Seeing as the procession was going by alphabet, Axel (his last name starting with L) was seen first. The redhead blew a kiss to Roxas and waved at Sora. Sora quickly spotted Riku in the very back of the parade, who grinned when he saw him, the brunette grinned in return.

The students all sat in a large section isolated for them and the graduation began. For the longest time, Sora hardly listened as the seniors proceed to the stage, take their piece of paper, take a picture with the principal and leave.

It was the dullest thing. Several times during the ceremony Roxas had to jab his elbow into his older brother's side to wake him up. But honestly, Sora could not even string together a circulation of thoughts to distract him enough to stay conscious. After about eight prods into his ribs, the younger hissed into his ear.

"Sora! Riku's up!"

Opening one eye, he immediately focused on the head of silver hair that walked across the stage and took the diploma. He had forgotten that Riku was the magna cum laude and (along with the summa cum laude) was allowed several words.

"Hey, I'm Riku Yorushi," he grinned. Several students hooted and clapped.

"Whoot!"

"Go, Riku!"

The eighteen-year-old let the noise die down before he spoke again. "And I'm going to Atlantica University to study Astrology."

Sora sat up straight in his seat. That couldn't be right. Riku had said that he wanted to go to Neverland University. But the silver-haired teen looked right at him and winked before continuing his speech; summarizing his experience in high school.

Right when the graduation ended and the students and their loved ones filed out, the eldest Hikari went up to Riku, grabbing his shoulder to get his attention.

"Surprised?" the eighteen-year-old asked, trying his best to suppress a smile.

"You're going to Atlantica?" Sora questioned

"Yup." The younger removed his cap and ran his fingers through his hair. "It doesn't have the _best _astronomy program, but it's still in the top ten and it has a nice telescope and observation center."

"Riku," the brunette began, he didn't want the silver-haired teen to compromise his dream just because he was anxious of a long distance relationship.

"Don't start," Riku said, cutting him off. "I'm the jealous type. I want to keep an eye on you."

"_No, _Riku," the elder protested. "Look, you don't have to do this. Go to where you want to go."

He slipped his hand into the other's and intertwined their fingers. "Then I want to be close to you," he murmured, meeting his eyes.

Knowing better than to argue with him once his mind was made up, and because deep in his heart he thought it was very, _very _sweet of him, Sora smiled helplessly. "I love you," he said.

* * *

_Part 3: Star in the Night, Burning Bright, You are..._

"Hey," Sora said as he entered the Atlantican Observatory, his eyes immediately catching the massive telescope in the room, half of which can only be seen as the other half was projecting out of the building and towards the clear night sky.

Riku looked up from the telescope lens, rubbing his eyes. "Hey," he replied, yawning. He quickly glanced at his watch, 2:00 AM. It was late.

"You said you'd come to see me tonight, but you never did." The brunette had two cups of coffees in his hand and sipped one. "What's so important about the stars that you'd deny a night with me?" The eldest Hikari winked.

The silver-haired teen gave an apologetic smile as he took one of the cups. "Something happened," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Wanna see?"

"Sure," Sora said excitedly. He enjoyed looking at Riku's work. The brunette eagerly sat on the younger's lap and peeked through the glass. Sora immediately saw a faint ball of light—a star enveloped in a beautiful, blue glow. After watching it for a few moments in fascination, he glanced up at his boyfriend.

"It's beautiful," the eldest Hikari said. "What's this one's name?"

"Sora," Riku answered.

"Hm?"

"Sora. That's this star's name." The younger was grinning broadly. "I just discovered it a few hours ago while I was looking over the daily infrared images. I've been trying to properly find it via telescope all night. I'm going to name it after you."

Sora felt a smile spread on his lips, an unconscious reaction. "You're kidding," he said.

"No, I'm not." In his defense, the silver-haired teen held up several papers. "I've already written up a letter of my discovery, complete with the star's coordinates and desire to name it after you. And in about a week I'll hopefully get a reply from the International Astronomical Union Center in Neverland and the star will be yours."

The brunette couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. "You're serious," he said, almost disbelieving all of it. A star with his name!

"I am." Riku was still holding that grin.

Sora moved forward and pressed his lips against Riku's. "Naming a star after me, that's really sexy," he said in a low, hot murmur.

"It's a turn-on, isn't it?" Riku smirked, his hands around Sora's waist and bringing him closer. The papers were set aside on the desk and the coffee forgotten.

"You bet."

The silver-haired teen laughed and he felt their mouths connect again. He bucked his hips as Sora settled one leg on each side of him, the brunette's hands making quick work of his labcoat and uniform. In their passion, they completely forgot that there were security cameras surrounding them. Or maybe they did remember, but they just felt a thrill from being so reckless. Anyway, in Riku's humble opinion, it was going to be worth being temporarily banned from the observatory.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**[1] **"Sora and Riku… prison complex!"**This is totally my brainchild. But I do hate this line because if you've ever read **_**When The Circus Came To Town**_** by **_**Mad-TopHat-ter, **_**this author(ess) also uses this rhyme. I hope it's not considered plagiarizing because I did sort of modify it and made it my own. O_o Oh, and you don't actually get life in prison for being a pedophile. You get 25 years, usually. Yeah, doesn't that make all you readers under 16 feel so safe? **

**Yup. This is the end, everyone. Thank you all for sticking with me for another fic. And thanks to **_**copycat-capycot**_**, my super-awesome, kickass beta! **

**- As always, read on, all you yaoi perverts, read on.**

_**|Corrosive Moon|**_


End file.
